Don t say I hate you
by JessYazoo
Summary: Spiderman has been recently harassed with school, MJ s boyfriend problems, work, his sore thraot, aunt May s flu, hero dutys and no sleep. He can barely stay up and Deadpool in town isn t helping. At midnight while doing regular patrol (and having trouble with swinging from lack of sleep) after a false alarm he falls asleep after hearing someones voice deep and Deadpool style voice
1. Chapter 1

It was all but a calm calm night in the streets of New York, nothing new, pretty lights sparkled through the tall skyscrapers windows. _Why isn´t every night this nice?_ Spiderman fiddled while swinging through the tall buildings, you know doing the regular midnight patrols. He was really not up to this, to anything at least. It´s the third week without sleep. This month has been hectic since this new guy came to town Spidermans job has increased, 3 wierdos have been atacking random alleys, university has not been very sweet, homework gets harder and harder to finish, Mary Jane won´t stop texting, Aunt May caught the flu, he himself has had a sore throat and sleep everyday seems hours from his reach. Sleep was just something he couldn´t aford, or even dream of. _Jeez, any more of this headache and me eyes will explode!_ A sharp stab of pain hit Spidys head. Sleepless and tired patrol was just too much for today. _What to do... what to do... -_ he wondered while going over 6th street- _Aja! A bench!_ Spidy swooped down but on his way he lost sight of a lamp post and his web stuck elsewhere and nearly sent him falling **Splat!** on the ground. He saved his skin by forcing himself to land on the tree next to his now beloved bench. The leaves made all sorts of noises, 3 or 4 branches broke beneath him. _Ow... -_ he tried to stand from the large branch he was sitting on _\- ..Shit!...aw maaan._ A nice sore twisted ancel. _Perfect.._ Sirenes cried not far away. _Just perfect!_ Spidey grunted between teeth, what a swell night. Can´t see well cause the good old eyes can´t stand it, a twisted ancle and a massive headache, _This is just my day._

But well, work was work no matter how bad of a mood he had or how tired he was his "job" couldn´t just be left unattended (even if he really wanted to his morality just didn´t let him skip off). _Well, uuup we go!_ Peter stood, brushed off the dirt and sprinted towards the sirenes cry. T _his, is going to be a long, long, LONG night. But hey, maybe long enough to get some sleep maybe?_ The thought made him smile as he swooshed between buildings.

A glance at his reflection and for a second there really gave the creeps. _Holy shit!_ He thought of swnging back to make sure what he saw wasn´t a mistake but, (sirens getting louder) there wasn´t any time for that. **_Jaja, funny.. For a moment there I thought I saw that Deadpo-whaterver guy in the building. Jajajaja maybe I am going mad!_** Peter said to himself outloud. Just across the corner ther it was, the cause of the sirens. He landed near a cop. **_What´s going on?_** The police turned not very surprised and said below his bushy mustache, **_´Non much, just some kid that thought someone was in the house but naw, just some old pussy cat that slipped in the building.-_** let off a smug smile ** _\- No worrys, aaall taken care of Mister Spiderman._** Peter looked at the apartment building and just as Mr. Big Mustache said, an old woman was outside saying sorry for the trouble "Mr. Buttermilk" had caused so late at night. He turned back to Mr. Mustacho who fixed both hands on his belt, **_Aaall in a nights work ._** He seemed quiet the happy fellow. Spidey smiled under the mask, gestured goodbye and swung back. Almost crashed into a bush but no one noticed... he hoped.

Sometimes he wished he had a policemans´radio to listen and not show up at mistakes like these, but sadly, he didn´t have one. And then it hit him, he could have used his spidy-sense to "feel up ahead" to make sure it was a real emergency. Too late now. His ancle was killing him, it stung, it REALLY stung. With every movement he did to impulse himself made it worse. But at least the pain kept Peter awake, and that, was very useful. The image of what he had seen while heading over to the so called "sirens distress call" has had him perplexed for quiet a while (a while, as in, the past few minutes). That Dead-whatever was quiet the wierd guy. He seemed to apear in the worst situations, usually in murder attemps and yes, he was the one attempting to murder someone. The few times they had met was a real pain in the ass. The guy was rude, loud, talked to himself, kept calling him "Spidey chick" or "Spidey baby" (which really pissed Peter off), he was waaay to agresive and the guy never seemed to take Peter seriously. _I mean, I AM Spiderman after all. I catch bad guys, I have super powers, I´m cool aaand I´m a hero. So way won´t he take me seriuosly!? I guess he is quiet bigger (´cause I do look quiet limpy next to him), he loos older too, he´s full of weapons... BUT THAT´S NOT THE POINT-_ Petey fumed mentaly- _I´M NOT A KID OR A DAMN PRINCESS FOR HIM TO TREAT ME LIKE I AM!_ Yelling mentaly really kept him from falling asleep. Spidey 2, Sleep 0! **_Ugh.._** Peter finally listened to his mental self.. _I DO sound like a little kid!... Stupid Deadpo-whatever! You make me think about you as if yoou where even worth the thought... Great, now , I sound like Mary Jene talking about her new boyfriend. Shit! Mary Jane!_ Peter landed over the roof of a small shop and clicked open his phone. Just as expected, 23 messages from Mary Jane and 8 missed calls not to mention the voice messages. He fliped through them.

 **Petey, hey, why won´t you answer?**

 **Hey, i need 2 talk to someone, answer**

 **Ok maybe you can´t**

 **Well whatever, he did it again**

 **Won´t you ask what HE did?**

 **Un belevable! PETER ANSR ME!**

 **JERK some friend you are**

 **If it bothers you sooo much that i talk about him just say it!**

 **Damn it peter! FINE i´ll go to Gwen instead!**

 **God damn it Peter...** (He stoped)

He couldn´t read anymore of this, MJ was pissed, very pissed and he knew he was going to get it once he called back. _But, better late than never-_ he peeked at the hour- _it´s 3 am., maybe I should head home and I´ll call in the moring...Yeah, I´ll worry about this later... tecnically it´s morning... Nah, later._ He stood and winced as he shifted his twisted ancle carefully and jumped off with a single leg. It´s harder than he thought, barely enough impulse.

Damn was he tired. Everything seemed fuzzy, the lights all watery like and even the sound of night seemed to be heard from under water. _This is bad._ He swung once again trying to regain balance, nearly failed. _Very bad._ Swung too low and almost got slamed by a cargo truck. He quikly jumped, ran over the container and shot out a web and just hung from a building. _Okay, very, very bad. -_ rubbed his eyes- _ **Shoot... Feel like I´m gonna...**_ _ **Pass out?**_ A stranger voice finished his sentence as he sunk slowly into the darkness, soft and quiet darkeness of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so this is the continue of my first ever fanfic. Notice I´m new in this so I´m just learning how to use this -w- so that explains why there was no author notes, anywho, just as a small note _when written like this is the inner thoughts,_ **like this is the usual dialoge** ** _and like this Deadpools voice._** Kind of confusing so it´s better to inform before you start n.n

(Infale)...(Exhale)... The heavy breathing of someone was the firts Peter heard as he started to regain concsiousness. _What...the...heck?_ Something was wrong, he slowly streched his fingers in the sheets without awakeing fully, this, was not his bed. The atmosphere didn´t have his aroma, it had someones else, like when you go to a friends house and it smells like him/her, well, like that. It wasn´t an unpleasant smell, it was strong, almost like a colonge but not that strong and it was nice, very nice. But still... not anyone´s Peter knew. _Spidey sense is okay.. so I´m not in trouble.. MY MASK!_ Peter´s eye shot open, gladly he still had his mask on so nobody could tell his eye was now scanning the unkown room.

It was a large room, someone was moving in the door across the room, the bed was also big, maybe a queen sized matress, the celling was tall and a single glass oval shaped cover over the light bulb surrounded by the wooden blades of the celling fan, there was internal air conditioning, a white sofa about 2 or 3 yards away from the matress, aparently a wooden table infront of it, and the wall across the room had a tipe of punch mark, a door with chain, another door halfway opened and a door 2 yards away also halfway opened from where the movement came from. Spidey shifted so that he gave his back to the noise, _Let´s not push our luck_ giving his back to trouble was not the smartest idea buuuut, _there has to be another way out, jumping to the locked door would make whoever is in that room block my way in seconds..._ A wall was there, wait, no! It´s a window! A large and beautiful window that had a very dark, **almost** black curtain! _Jaja! Now that´s an escape route!_ He smiled to himself, this was a piece of cake.

Peter slowly streched his hand and slid it under the curtain, ok, maybe not so easy. It was a thick, thick glass. _What the hell is this, missel proof or what!?_ just one tap an it was easy to tell, that, was no regular window glass. Was this a trap? Had this been planed out!? How!? When!? and most importantly, by whom!? _My luck just had to butt in, didn´t you?_ Peter scolded his luck, wierd, but that´s not relevant. _Well, door it is then..._ He shifted once more to face his exit only to freeze after seeing whos room this was. Red and black suit, guns hung over the sofa, tall, big, huge muscular back. _Yup, that´s him alright... Deadpo._ Peter frowned at the name, he was sure it was longer.

The muscular figuer streched out his arms making a series of snaps that even made Spidey flinch. When he twisted his head that´s when the real symphony of crackles began, it even gave him goosebumps.

 ** _Wooo mother fucker! Now that´s how you snap your neck! Jajajaja I should have a medal or something shiny_**. Deadpo was talking to himself. _ **Oh, just shut the fuck up! No one asked you!... Pff, that´s what I said... Yea, but HE'S the one who won´t listen... O yeah? Well YOU tell him that it´s not MY problem you two had a fight... Wait, you´re both in my head so can´t you listen to the other speaking?**_ Yup, Deadpo was crazy. ** _Oh?... Is that sooo.._** The merc spun slowly to face the "sleeping" Spiderman in his bed, Spidey tried to breathe slowly as if he has asleep. The big guy stepped closer, tilted his head to the side while aparently smiling, ** _Are you up already Spidey baby?_** Peter didn´t dare move a muscle, _How did he know!?_ he was more than surprised the guy was even giving his back to him and one of his voices told him he was wake. How? Maybe his voices where something? That was sure a shocking discovery.

Peter streched a bit and shifted face up, surely that would make it look like he was asleep, at least hopefully. He heard the merc´s footsteps inch in, **_You sure? He looks pretty asleep to me..._** Deadpo looked from above, _**For sure, I´m positive he´s asleep...What? I won´t take off his mask!**_ Peter froze. ** _Why? ´Cause I own one myself and I know how pissing it is when they try to take the damn thing off! It pisses me off and I´m sure anyone with a mask feels this way... Why? ´Cause if you wanted for people to see you, why the fuck would you hide your face and hair with a full mask any way?_**

The guy was crazy but at least he had common sense. Or so it seemed for now. The merc did have a point there. _ **Well he is cute... Jaja ya know Spidey baby I could see you sleep all day but you might be in a coma for all I know, sorry but... WAKE UP PRINCESS!**_ He felt his left arm being lifted quiet rough and a large hand cup his lower back to pick him up. He finged inoscence and "awoke" startled. He sat up fast and jumped up. Now was the time, Deadpo had released him and Peter sprinted for the door. Victory didn't last much. This Deadpo guy was fast. **_Oh no you don't!_** \- he threw himself at Peter before he could even touch the chain that kept the door closed- ** _Don't leave just yet!_**

 **Get off of me! Let go!** Spidey punched Deadwhatever on the ribs, made an opening and climbed to the celing. **Who are you exactly1? Why did you kindnap me!? And why are you here!?** He shot 3 web balls securing both the guys wrists and the small shot gun he had around his belt. The guy just laughed as if there was no tomorrow, he stood up from the floor, broke his wrist bindings and held both hands up as in defeat. ** _Okay, okay, you win Spiderboy. Jeez why to jumpy?-_** Peter narrowed his eyes- _ **Fine, I´m Deadpool the merc with a mouth, actually I´m a bit hurt you don´t remember my name I´ve said it about 7 times to you. I did not kidnap you, YOU passed out on the tip of a building and I just HAPPENED to be there soooo I grabed you before you fell to the ground and thoght I´d bring you home since I don´t know where you live. And I own this gig-**_ spred arms and pointed to the place- _**so obviously I will be here since I bought this condo.**_ "Deadpool" apparently gave off a huge grin. **_There, I´m inoscent. So how about you get down from there, eat something and call home. Look Spidey baby, you´ve been out for 3 days and you´re pretty much just a kid sooo I guess gradma or somethin´might be worried by now._**

 **What!?** \- Peter nearly shrieked- **I´ve been out HOW LONG!?** he slowly lowered himself about no more than 2 feet. _**Jaja I SAID 3 days**_ \- he lifted out three fingers- _ **Finally I get to see you come down.**_ Peter then noticed that he was inches from the ground. This was very disturbing, _I mean, why does he absorb me this much?_ Spidey kept staring and staring at the guy but it just wan´t enough, somehow? **_What are you so queit about? You were all yelling this and that and now you´re dead silent._** He tilted his head to the side. Peter just jumped a bit and knitted his brows together and finally stood on the ground ever so cautious, he felt as if he was entering a wild animals cage at the zoo or something, yet, he didn´t understand completely why he felt thi cautious. **I...should..go.** He paused between words as if expecting an abrupt interruption but Deadpool just put his hands over his hips and leaned in. _ **Well then GO. I was expecting you to say that, wait, you thought I was gonna hurt you or somthing? Jajaja what kind of psycho do you think I am?...WAIT! Jaja, don´t answer that.**_ He gestured towards the window, _**It´s okay, I won´t bite... Unless that´s what you want**_ \- he winked his eye somehow- _**Why so serious? Is that what you want?**_ _He took a step forward and Peter just froze, what... is this!?_ he tried to move but Deadpools gaze had him locked in place.

Deadpool stepped closer and closer, ** _Hey, if you don´t object I will do something to you. Ya sure you won´t stop me?_** He was so close, just a few more steps. Spidey´s feet wouldn´t budge, his breathe hitched, his fists clenched and his eyes widdened. _What do I do.. Someone... Help..._ Peter was terrified yet Deadpool didn´t seem to stop at his pace. One word, just one word could stop this but his mouth just didn´t work. Why?

Thanks for reading this much. Sooo excited for what will happen next. I promise, no a pinky promise I will update soon! Happy reading. Thanks for reading my first ever fic, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, as promised here it is. It may be not so good but I hope it is to your liking. Enjoy jijiji I just love Deadpool, practically adore thhe guy and the same with Spidey so I try to pour all my love in this story. If you like it don´t stop reading please :) I tried to keep Deadpool a bit in control but I also thought amusing that the seducer were to be Spidey at times.

 _Help, someone stop him, someone stop ME._ Peter´s heart jumped, Deadpool was just inches away and now something was wrong. Definintely wrong. He was longing this. Somthing inside him was extremely curious about what will happen, what might happen. _Wrong... wrong... SO WRONG!_ Spidey was practically freaking out. Too late now, every muscle in his body didn´t respond and Deadpool was right infront of him. ** _Hey, Spidey baby don´t play with me now ´cause ya know you´re my crush_** -made a heart with his hands- _ **so if you play with me I might just fall for you even more.**_ Peter blinked **. Fall for me?** \- finally his voice came out- **What?** Deadpool chuckled _ **. Look babe, I kinda got feelings for you so I might do sometjig if you keep standing there.**_ Peter just wouldn´t budge dispite the warning. _**Fine, you asked for it.**_ Deadpool grabed Spidey by the shoulders and pulled him to his muscular torso. Peter felt his hands fly to Deadpool´s biceps as in support and he looked up in shock. Deadpool then grabed Peter´s lower back with his right arm and his left arm caressed Spideys cheek and kissed him over the mask witout removing his own. _What?_ Deadpool released him and took a step back ** _Well princess, gotta go, leave whenever you like._** He gave his back to the dumbstruck spider and disapeared through the window.

 **...What** \- he touched where the kiss still lingered somehow- **hey!** -he ran to the window- **Deadpool wait!** But there was no one to be seen. The room was on the 7th floor so he guessed Deadpool might have some super speed or something to diapear in thin air. He took one last look at the queen sized matress, the single sofa and the chained door, _Well, guess this is my cue._ He stood at the windowsill for a second before he retreated from the building. Odd, the kiss´s still there, well the feeling at least. He headed back home Aunt May had been worried sick until a friend told her when she called that he had to stay close to the school for a project and that his sore throat had let him with no voice so thats why he hadn´t called and aparently MJ had been leaving a lot of messages. **Friend?** Peter asked. **Well yes, a very nice boy though he did have quiet the manly voice** \- she chuckled- **Wade I think he was named, is he a new friend of yours?** Peter summed everything up.. **Erm... Yeah! He´s...umm... new! Wade is new** \- tried to compose himself- **Yeah, he´s a good guy he even let me stay at his place this whole time. You said he was "nice"?** Aunt May took out plates for lunch, **Oh yes, very nice he even said he thought I was your lovely young mother**. Aunt May blushed at the memory **My, isn´t that something Peter?** she let out a small laugh and Peter just smiled back. _That Deadpool must know his way around women.._ **Now hand me the lemonaid Peter.** They both sat at the table to eat some nice beef stakes and Mac &Cheese, simple, but good.

After dinner Peter went into his room and decided that he was just too at peace to call and listen to the wrath of MJ so he just kicked off his socks and landed flat on the bed. It wasn´t as soft as "Wade´s" and not as big. He must make a good of money. Though he didn´t even know if "Wade" was his name or he had just made that name up for Aunt May... but then again maybe not. **So... Wade...** Peter fussed with the name for a bit. **Wade. Wade. Wade. Wade. Wadey. Wade. Wade. Hmm.. has a nice ring to it**. He stared at the celing and his hand fluttered to his forehead right where Deadpool had planted the kiss. As his finger tipes touched the exact spot he felt as if the kiss had just been planted there. He pulled his fingers back and took a long look at them from all angles. _Strange, maybe these fingers can relive memories? Is that another one of my powers?_ It was a possiblity. He sat up and touched his cheekbone just like Deadpool had earlier today. _There! I felt his hand!_ He quickly stood up and looked at the mirror on his wall and turned slightly to see where Deadpool had held him. His fingers traced the same path Dedpool´s had and settled right where Deadpool´s had. And just on cue, there it was, the axact same feeling. Peter hugged himself without taking his fingers from the lower spot in his back. The way he held himself reminded him of how Deadpool felt when he was pinned to him. He looked once at the mirrior and flushed deep scarlet. Quickly let go and jumped belly first back to the bed and hugged his pillow burying his face in it. _That was SO embarrassing! What is WRONG with me? What am I? Some highschool lovestruck girl!?_ He scofed in disbelief, but, he DID kind of look like a lovestruck highschool girl. _My god, I AM like a lovestruck highschool girl!... And for a GUY!... A GUY and that GUY is DEADPOOL of all people!_ Peter snorted, this was just too stupid. But now he got it, he was lovestruck for Deadpool, in a matter of second he had fallen and now that he had this figured out, _Which is quiet stupid by the way,_ or lets not say LOVESTRUCK just "slightly attracted" LOVE was just too much. He would have to see if it was actual slight attraction or just some wierd desease.

 _Well that settles it! I´ll follow him or something and I´ll find out with time. Ja! I´m a genius._ Peter smiled to himself and lifted his head from his pillow. _But, why just_ \- he touched his forehead- _a kiss on my forehead and over the mask... Not that I wanted more,_ \- Peter frowned- _but, just that?_ Peter laid his head on the pillow and wondered why ´cause no need to be a genius to figure that Deadpool was a lewd guy and a simple kiss like that was just, well, just TOO little for his style.

 ** _GODDAMN IT! SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU!_** Deadpool grabbed both sides of his head trying to cover his ears in vain. ( _We had him! He was IN OUR ARMS!) {And near our damn cock!} **I fuking know that!**_ (Well!?){Well!?} ... _ **It´s just... well... he´s strait for gods sake! I could care less if it´s a girl or a boy but he isn´t like that!** __{And just who the FUCK said that? For all we know he WANTED YOUR DICK}_ ** _Shut it dumbass!_** _(I have to agree, I mean, he didn´t move, he didn´t stop you AND maybe he´s also bi sexual?) {LIKE FUCK I´M RIGHT AND YOUR ASSES KNOW IT! JAJAJA! TOOOOLD YA!} **And what if he wasn´t? What then dickhead? He would have webbed, kicked us in the balls and hated us for life! He´s a SPIDER we would never be able to sneek up on him or even hold him hostage. He´d just slip away and hate us, no, hate ME even more!**_ He sat in defeat and covered his face. (Well that´s true) **_I KNOW it´s true._** {Hey, I hadn´t thought of that, sorry man} (So what now?) _**I just had him so close... What now? Well we kill this mother fucker, get our cash, go home and hope we meet him again that close.**_ Deadpool jumped up and reached for his long distance striker. ** _So, shall we ladies?_** He gestured forward towards the roof of the mansion ahead. {Hell yeah! Time to kill half assed idiots!} (I´m not a lady... am I the only one serious today?) Deadpool nodded. (Haaaaa... FINE lets go, I hope you´re as lucky as to see him again) Deadpool chuckled **_Don´t WORRY I will see him again. Now, lets hurry I want tacos._** {YEAH!} (Well hurry I´m hungry!)

Thanks for reading, the next chapter is on his way. Oh, I put Wade´s voices as () and {} hope it didn´t confuse much. Thanks again and I promise this story just gets better and better!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay here it is. Sorry if I took a bit but I´m doing 2 stories at the time so I try to fix my time to do both but no worries, I´ll finish both and in the least time posible at most I´ll take 2 days or 3 to update so patience please. Just in extreme situations I´ll take 3 days promise. My dad´s weddig is comimg up so I might take 3 days at most but there is still time! Oh, and, Katana is a japanese long blade. Thanks Please follow!

Peter woke that morning completely refreshed, 3 days coma really did the trick! He was real fresh. He rushed out to school and the day flew by. By the time he knew it monday morning was over. There was no dreaded homework, when he was absent the classes were canceled by a series of events so there was no need to catch up, MJ was in a better mood and she acepted his sorry lunch invitation and they were and their way to a Star bucks a few bloks away with Gwen tagging along. On their way there Gwen and Mary Jane were talking about some new music video. **You haven´t seen it Peter!?** Gwen turned surprised as Peter started to eat his piece of strawberry cheesecake. **Um.. nope, actually I haven´t even heard the song.** He scratched his cheek bashfully. Mary Jane quickly pulled out Gwen´s phone from her bag and quickly put the song and stuffed the headphones in Peter´s ears. It was "Hey mamma" David Guetta ft. Nikki Minaj. Not a bad song but not really Peter´s type.

 **So, Petey, have you been dateing somebody?** Gwen presed as she sippes her latte. Mary Jane turned at Gwen and then to Peter surprised. Peter nearly choked, coughed a several times and drank his cappuchino. **w-what!? Me? N-no what made you think such absurd things?** He wiped the edges of his mouth with a napkin. _Not smooth, definitely NOT a good move Spidey_. Gwen and MJ looked at each other and almost telepahically they started to have a giggle fit. Peter started to panic, these giggle fits never ended good, well at least for him. **Soo,** \- Mary Jane started- **who is SHE? Is she cute? Do we know her? Where is she from?** she leaned in over the table a few inches. Gwen caught her shoulder. **They don´t HAVE TO be dating, maybe it´s a crush.. or a lovestruck bird?** she promted and tis just fired up MJ´s eyes as the posibilities flew to her. _I...am... so...DEAD_. Peter knew where this was going. **So, you two AREN´T going out but you fell for her, she led you on, didn´t do a thing and left and now you´re wondering why she didn´t kiss you and how yo should meet her again because... erm...** Gwen slamed her hands on the table making him and MJ jump. **Because she´s older and mysterious! Now that you have this sorten out you´re not sure if you love her so you want to see her again but don´t know how!** Peter stared eyes wide open, _How did they do that!? God, is that even posible!?_

Mary Jane smiled eye to eye. **Wait... we´re right?** excitement pitched in her voice. **What? N-no, ofcourse not! As if that was it.** He laughed nerviously _. This is WITCH CRAFT! I just know it is!_ **So we are right! Ha! Told you I´m good at this.** Gwen beemed. **I said it´s not!** Gwen touched his hand. **Peter, baby, you are a terrible liar AND you blush easily so that kind of gives you of.** Mary Jane nodded in agreement as shi sipped from Gwen´s latte. Peter looked at his hand under Gwen´s.

 **It´s just... not a matter to joke about.** Peter slipped his hand away **I should´ve guessed you both would find it funny** \- he stood- **Well it´s not! Now butt out I don´t want to talk about it.** Mary Jane and Gwen stared surprised by how he reacted. He quickly walked out and just as the door slowly closed behind him he heard sirens and a pair of cars raced in front of him. And, Oh surpirse! Deadpool was hanging on the roof of one of them yelling. _**That all you got pussy!? Jajajajajaja! Yi haa! At´em cowboy!**_ Right behind the vehicles raced the police. Just Spidey´s luck. (In a good way) He sprinted to the nearest alley and in a matter of seconds out jumped Spiderman! He heard Gwen´s and Mary Jane´s voices yelling out to him looking for him but, he had better thing to do.

 ** _HA! Missed you jerk!_** Deadpool kicked a gun from the driver whow tried to shoot be the side. The truck was bullet proof so the window was the only way to try and shoot the merc with a mouth. SPLAT! a web shot next to Deadpool´s hand and Spiderman wasn´t far behind. He landed right next to Deadpool and held on. **Are you mad!? What is going on here!?** Deadpool hugged him with a single arm. _ **Spidey! Babe! You came! Oh, I was just doing my job when some idiot saw me and I ended up on his truck´s roof!**_ Deadpool yelled over all the noise. Spiderman saw a gun peek out and shot it out of the porters hand. Deadpool just turned surprised. _ **You sure are sharp but leave it to me. He pulled out his katana. Now THIS is sharp!**_ He stabbed it in the car and it shook violently.

 **Are you trying to kill them!?** He kicked the katana out of the car and stuck it to a lampost the passed so it would hurt nobody. **_Um... yeah! That´s the POINT I kill pepole pay, that´s how it works?_** Spiderman looked in difbeliefand jumped to the front of the car, broke into the glass and pulled out the driver, turned at Deadpool disapointedly and jumped off to land on the sidewalk. He webbed the criminal upside down over a flower shop and pounced back to try and catch the other car ahead of the one he had just broke into. **_Ja! Spiedy you forgot one!_** \- he smiled and peeked down- _ **And the one I´m going to kill...heeey wait I already did! No matter you was left behind.**_ His katana had killed him earlier. _**Well, guess I better jump off.. NOW!**_

 _Jeez! This guy is sick. Mad! And here I thought I loved him..._ Peter swung as fast as he could _... Wait! LOVE!? No, no, no I don´t love him! I swear if something hits me I´ll admit it!_ Being that thought Spiderman looked up and saw Deadpool falling right at him. **UFF!** Peter fell back crushed by the massive red and black body. They tumbled and turned over the concrete until finally yards away from the impact (speed vs wieght) Peter ended up over Deadpool. His head rested in Deadpool´s chest as he tried to see clearly. **_SPIDEY BABY!? So you´re the one I crashed! Babe? DON´T TELL ME I KILLED YOU!_** ****Peter could feel the trembling of Deadpool´s chest as he spoke under him. He let his head fall completely to try and hear his heartbeat. _I wonder.. how it sounds.._ Deadpool grabbed Spidey´s arms as he sat up and the crowds stopped when they heard that the muscular guy killed Spiderman. Deadpool shook Spiderman with such force he made Peter´s neck make a loud SNAP! Peter´s head went limp as it hung forward. **_Fuck no! Damn it! I killed him! Call the ambulence! I KILLED SPIDERMAN!_** everyone made a rukus after hearing and seeing all that drama.

 ** _Damn it Spiderman stay with me! You can´t die! If you hear me say something!_** Peter´s fist flew to Deadpool´s jaw and punched him hard. Deadpool spitted (probably blood) without lifting his grip from Spidey´s arms. **I´m not dead you idiot! You just snapped my neck and IT HURT!** Peter whimpered as he rubbed his fist. Deadpool turned to look at him and fixed his jaw back to place with his right hand and held Peter´s arm again. Just then did Peter realize that he had broken Deadpool´s jaw and that it fixed back in SECONDS! Peter stared dumbstruck. **_Damn! Nice fist you have there, whew, seriously I thought I killed you I was about to cry or something._** Peter blinked **You almost cried? Why!?** Deadpool looked down. _**Who wouldn´t if the person they loved died because you squished´em and then broke their neck? It´s only natural...**_ Deadpool faded off and Peter just looked at him because when he said "person they loved" he felt strange, real strange as if he knew it was right but yet wrong. **Sorry...** Deadpool looked up. _ **What?**_ Peter looked down **I´m sorry I made you think you killed me I just... wanted to see if I could hear your heartbeat** Peter wispered that last part feeling his cheeks burn red, thank god he had a mask on. _**YOU.. wanted..**_ Deadpool was struck silent. Peter recalled the mobs and his head snapped up to look around and people cheered that "SPIDERMAN´S ALIVE! THE OTHER SPIDERMAN DIDN´T KILL HIM!" there were many sighs of releif no one noticed what Peter has said and THAT, was a true relief!

Deadpool released Parker and stood after handing him a hand. Peter took it and stood. _**I...**_ _Peter leaned in a bit._ _ **You don´t have to lean in**_ _. Deadpool smiled under his mask and Peter took a step back and looked at the floor. What is wrong with me... Run!_ Before Deadpool could say another word Spiderman shot a web and began to flee from his feelings and the embarrassing moment. And left Deadpool with a hand hanging in the space where he had been seconds ago. **_That was the cutest reaction.._** Deadpool smiled to himself. (Just cute) {We SO have him into us} **_You bet!_** Deadpool laughed and pushed through the crowd. The day was young and he was going to find Spiderman and just make sure his reactions weren´t do to a concussion. He left singing "You know what to do with that spidey butt!... wiggle wiggle wiggle!"

Okay thanks for reading this far, I thought it was funny the spidey butt thing hope it was fnny for you two. Deadpool is so crazy I love his insanity! And things are just getting better. Promise I´ll upload soon. Again thanks for reading and.. **_Deadpool Solo! Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! Dara ta ta ta! wiggle! wiggle! wiggle! ´cause I´m the deadpool you get on! International! First class seat on my lap boy_** -winks at Spidey. I don´t think they know the song... _ **Whaaat? Bullshit! They know it and if they don´t they´ll look for the songs!**_ Deadpool I don´t think- _ **They will look them up, Jason Derulo**_ \- OKAY! thanks for reading! **_But!_** I said thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I took a bit to update, but, things have been hectic lately but here I am now! Thanks for the support so far I´m so excited to have this many readers! Thanks! Again, so sorry I took long but this is what I can cook up in my short time, thousand thanks!

 **Ugh! Peter won´t answer! Do you think we went to far?** MJ turned to Gwen, she just looked down. **We shouldn´t have taken it as a joke, poor Peter, this girl must be important to him.** They both sighed and sat at spiedey favorite bench. _**Jajajaja! Oh look! They could help!**_ A deep voice yelled from behind. Bote girls looked back to se an Adonis body in a tall mesked and costumed man. Deadpool. He waved and walked to their bench. Both girls blushed, who cared the guy was a stranger he had a HOT body and a nice voice. He sat in the middle of them and cleared his voice. _**You two look like pretty girls who have experience with guys, I have a problem, how do I tell somebody what I feel without being rejected?**_ Both girls looked at each other. **Well, that depends on how the person reacts when you´re around**. Gwen started. **But also if you confess in the right way then it makes it hard to reject a guy.** Mary Jane baked up. Deadpool nodded, _**And how do I do that?**_ Gwen and MJ giggled one thing they loved most was to talk about stuff like this. **Does this person act all nervious, stumbles on words, stand on it´s gaurd the whole time and let strange things slip out?** MJ asked. ** _WOW! Is that a womens sixth sense!? That´s just how that person acts!_** Gwen touched his arm, **Well then, now, is that how that person usually acts?** Deadpool frowned, acording to his spy misions Spidey was never that jumpy or nervious around villans or civilians. _**Nope, he´s usually all cool, relaxed jumpy but never as jumpy as when he was in my condo.**_ MJ giggled, **So... it´s a boy?** Gwen´s smile widdend, she simply ADORED those gay cute couples! Deadpool nodded. **Well, a guy is a lot more delicate, you see since he´s a boy it´s hard to admit he fell for another man so when you declare yourself be gentle, don´t move to fast or be too loud. Like a wild bunny! It´s cute and fluffy, you want it but to catch it you have to get close slowly, give it something yummy so it jumps closer and when it´s close enough... you grab it!** She grabbed an imaginary object in both hands outsretched in a fast and swift movement.

Deadpool nodded _ **Oh! I get it! Like a wild bunny you say? Hmm.. That might work, do I just say it out strait?**_ MJ shook her head, **That would make him run. Say it the sweetest and most honest way possible, like** \- she touched Deadpool´s hand - **Maybe this is sudden, but to me you are my world. What I´m trying to say is.. I love you and I would like to be your half.** Deadpool blinked twice. **_Nice move, so feed it, talk sweet and grab it?_** MJ and Gwen nodded. _ **Huh, that was educational, I knew pretty girls would help! Thanks!**_ He stood braver, walked away and waved before moving from sight. **So... you feed it and catch it?** MJ nudged Gwens arm with her elbow. Gwen giggled **It´s just something I read somewhere.**

 **Urghhh! Damn it!** Spiderman walked in circles on a rooftop. _I acted soo stupid! I couldn´t have made a bigger scene could I!? Shit1 Shit shit shit shit!_ He grabbed his head with both hands and threw his head back in dispair _Now he´s going to think things!_ His head abruptly turned when something caught his eyes. Over a building there was smoke but not regular smoke, the smoke came out as smoke signs. Someone was making them and that someone must really want to get in trouble doing it over at the Empire State. He let out a small sigh, this meant trouble, it always does.

He jumped off the rooftop and headed for the smoke sign origin. _When stupid people do stupid things it´s always troublesome_


	6. Chapter 6

I´m sorry the last chapter was so small but I was in a rush. I had to literally run outside and save what I could before turning off the lap. But this chapter will be better promise! Thanks for reading, never thought so many would like it! Deadpool says thanks! Jajaja, really thanks for making this fic possible, and I hope more will read and enjoy.

Just seconds before landing on the roof he noticed something strange. There was a metal trash can in the center of the roof that had something burning inside and a cardboard box flattened out tied on a strange mechanism that every three tics of a clock strapped on the side a series of wires would pull together lifting the cardboard lid making the simulation of smoke signs. He scanned the roof but there was nobody in sight, in fact, there wasn´t a single living being besides him on the rooftop. _Strange... Maybe too strange. And too elaborate for a prank._ He prepared for someone to jump out of nowhere but after a pair of minutes nobody apeared. _Venom? Too much work... Doc Oc? Too little elaborated... The alley muggers? Too smart for them... Then.. who? A foto for the newspaper?_ He walked around the edge but no camera at sight. And nowhere to hide it too, the roof was completely flat. There was literally only a door inches from the ground that let inside the building. He shrugged. A quick web at the fire and it was put out. He streched a bit and looked around once more.

 _Well, no villan or dumb pranker in sight. Better-_ Just before finishing his thought his Spidey-sense shot up. He jumped back and missed just by milimeters an animal tranquilizer syringe. it only took his a second to figuer it was aimed for his neck or something close. And in a split second they started darting out of nowhere. First three, six, ten, fifteen were being shot to specific parts of his body. Mainly upper leg, arms, the middle of his shoulders, both lower and upper back. Those things were only shot every time he gave his back to where they came from for moving away from earlier shots. _Is this person mad?_ He caught one in a web and pulled it to him to put it away to examine later and jumped off to safetly. **This is too dangerous. Can´t fight what you can´t see, see ya!** As he swang barely 3 feet from the tight situation a syringe was able to graze his calf leaving a clean almost neatly made opening in his suit and a paper-like cut over his skin. **Shit!** By the size of thos syringes he rushed to clear ground, it was only a matter of time before his vision started to get fuzzy and his body (particularly his limbs) started to go numb.

Only 3 buildings away a red suited merc cursed under his breath and put his animal tranquilizer gun down in a case. ** _Shit! Missed! Oh well, now it´s time to go catch my prey and be his hero._** He smiled proud of himself as he slinged the case over his shoulder and walked to the endge of the rooftop and jumped off. Landed over a garbage can lid thhat was closed. Snapped his leg in 3 but that wasn´t important his healing factor would kick in any minute now. In the wait he pulled out a satilite localizer from his belt and smiled. _ **Good thing he took a syringe with him**_ **-** followed the bepping light that stoped not far- _ **or else I would be a late knight in bloody armor... Ja! Right! A kight in SHINING armor... What? What do you mean by I couldn´t be a knight in shining armor!?... Well yeah but-... Whatever you suck my balls!... Exactly, I get to suck Spidey´s while YOU get all jealous in my brain! Jajaja! Oh? Done already?**_ He streched his leg. ** _Better hurry before he passes out._** He stood and hurried to where the light in his tracking device led him.

Peter started to feel his feet funny as he walked through a park. He looked at the syringe in his hand and acording to the internet it was... **A BEAR TRANQUILIZER! What!?** He peeked at his phone again. **For bears that excede 300 kg! And over 1´70 cm on foot!? Who the heck shot me with this?** In humans it would be indued sleep for over 4 days and would need medical supervision. This was just stupid. He started to stumble on hi own feet and he started to feel very hungry. _Ugh, I hate this!_ And he felt strange tickles in his fingers and his toes. _This feeling sucks_. And worse he felt strange in his lower back and kind of hot on the lips somehow.

 _ **Heeey! Spidey! Fancy seeing you here!**_ A deep voice yelled from behind. Somehow he felt the vibration of that voice in his chest and that made him jump ´cause something funny happened... but he just couldn´t articulate to locate where is felt funny. **H...Hi...** His voice faded as he tried to turn before he tripped over his right foot. A pair of big arms grabbed him before he fell to the ground. _ **Whoa! Hey what´s with you? You high or something? Jajaja Oh wait, you could even get high ´cause you don´t even know how Jajaja!**_ The tall man played and Spidey just let out a weak smile and felt his hands tremble, Deadpool felt burning under his hands. He turned to look at them. **Hey... Are ma handss hot?** He put his hand over where Deadpool´s mouth should be under the mask. His word came out funny.

 _ **Erm... No?**_ He frowned. **Well they feels like it ish..** His hands started to slip until they were at the base of Deadpool´s neck and then Deadpool got nervious. _**Hey, you sure you´re okay?**_ Spiderman giggled **. And whats if I´m noooot what da yous care?** He started to laugh out how funny his words sounded. Spidey was really in a bad state. NOW Deadpool started to laugh. _**Maybe you should hang with me. Don´t want you getting into trouble.**_ Peter swayed a bit. **I don´t gets in trouble... I´m hungry... Feed me.** He started to laugh at nothing. _**How about tacos? Want tacos?**_ He nodded under Deadpools chin as his arms wrapped themselves around his neck. **Yesh.. I wants that.** He breathed in Deapool´s scent. Man was Deadpool anjoying this.

Once outside the taco stand they went on a roof and sat to eat. **_Feed it something yummy.. Check!_** He handed Spiderman tacos who just giggled. **Something yummy? I like thaaaat!** He played giving kicks in the air as his feet dangled from the rooftop. **_So, maybe should say what´s on your mind or someting._** He said as he took a mouthfull of his tacos. Spidey giggled and looked at his taco. **I don´t like you.** Deadpool choked and Peter laughed. **It´s aaaall your fault. ´Cause I was ok but now I feels funny.** He frowned at his taco. **Now wen I´m wif you my hearts feels funny and Gwen says it´s love. But I don´t want to admit it. IT´S YOUR FAULT!** He grabbed Deapool´s suit from the chest and pulled him closer. **I love you! ANd it´s your fault! You should makes yourself respooooonsible ´cause it´s yoooour faaaaaault! JAJAJA it´s good you can´t hear what I think!** Deapool blinked twice. Spiderman let go and laughed as he started to eat his taco.

 _ **I...well ya know, feel for you. I love you.**_ He grabbed the side of Spidey´s head and kissed his left temple. And then Peter turned and looked starit at Wade´s eyes. **I feel funny.** Wade laughed. _**Oh, you see that syringe that grazed you didn´t hay sedate it had some mix someone gave me sooo... don´t know whats wrong with you but no worries I checked it wasn´t venom.**_ Peter leaned on his shoulder. **Take it away.** Deadpool felt his cheeks hot and peaked... The things he could do...

Hoped you enjoyed Things might get fun next chapter but just maybe. Jajaja keep reading follow, add to favorite and comment thanks alot!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the patience! Okey here is what you have been waitng for... (drum role) Ta-Da! Chapter 7! Like i had said before, things might get hot so precaucion! Not for those of pure inocent hearts and want to keep a clean mind. So ... enjoy (wink) but this won´t be too explicit so don´t get scared off!

Deadpool gulped and looked at the drugged dumb Spiderman that giggled and played wth his feet like a child. _**Keep your cool Wade...Keep... your cool... don´t look at his ass..**_ And on cue Peter stood like a child lifting his bum strait up and lost balance and Deadpool got to see a 3D scene of Spidey´s ass inches from his face. **_Damn... I´m sorry god... If you´re real that is. Erm... hey you should be carefull with that._** Spidey spun awkwardly **Withf what?** Deadpool pointed and Spidey trying to see what was it he was pointing at and he fell from the roof. Deadpool rushed to the edge and caught his foot just in time. **Ow! Jajajaja everything is fuzzy? Hey! Lets go!** Deadpool pulled him up and hugged him after seeing his intentions to play at the edge. **Hey! Spidey baby you can´t do that. Can´t you see your´re kind of... well.. drugged!?** Peter giggled. **My name is P-E-T-E-R as in Peter! I´m not drugged! Lets go!** Deadpool sighed. _**Jeez you´re whiny.**_ Peter turned and pouted. **I´m not whiny.** Deadpool shook his head when suddenly Spiderman kissed him over the mask and started to laugh.

 _ **Look, don´t blame me in the morning!**_ Deadpool took Spiderman to his condo. Spiderman wasn´t safe to leave alone in his current state. Once in he put Spidey over his bed. **_Just go to sleep, you´ll be better in the morning._** He patted Peter´s head and turned away. Even though he really wanted to take advantage of the situation he didn´t want it to be like this, Peter was special to him and to take advantage like this wasn´t what he wanted at all. Spidey hugged him from behind. **Don´t go... stay.** Deadpool froze but, he slipped from his grip. _**No.**_ And walked away planning to leave when a web shot to his back stopped him. He grabbed the web and pulled it to him making Spiderman fly to his arms. ** _You don´t want me to stay... Look, if I stay it won´t be to sleep quietly next to you._** Spidey looked at Deadpool´s hand over his before turning to look at Deadpool in the eye. **Then don´t.** Deadpool wasn´t so sure anymore if Spiderman was over the drug or just sounded serious. He sighed heavly and shook his head..

But a sudden tug on his mask broke him out of his train of thought and a pair of small soft lips sent his head on fire. He blinked twice before he could catch up with what had just happened. Spidey had pulled his mask halfway and pulled Wade´s as well and kissed him, ok until then that was understandable, but, what? Peter kissed Wade before Wade tried to kiss Peter? That was very strange. At least to Wade. But that didn´t matter Deadpool pulled Spidey into deeper kiss, but not roughly. He started slow and leveled up the kiss once Spidey´s arms wrapped themselves around his neck and pulling Spidey closer.

Wade had only once felt lips so small against his and it was a bliss. Spidey´s body was smaller than his and it was cute. Wade wanted so badly to be even closer to him but almost as if Peter could hear his thoughts he slowly slipped his leg up and Wade picked him up without breaking the kiss and Peter pulled his legs around Deadpool´s body. Peter put his elbows over Deadpool´s collar bone for support. It was almost as if they could both read eachothers mind and do what the other wanted. Deadpool had taken Sipdey to the edge of the bed where he had set him down over the matress and hovered over his smaller lover. Deadpool stripped Spidey from his suit to reveal smooth plale skin that turned pink where Deadpool touched. Even his arms were pale, quiet obvious that Peter wasn´t much of the sunbathing type and the tight closed type. Deadpool hesitated on taking off Peter´s mask but it would be troublesome later. Just when he thought Peter couldn´t be any better he discovered his soft brown hair that flowed flawless like those shampoo comercials out from the mask. A pair of sky blue eyes that stared at him wantonly surrounded by long dark lashed and bellow a pair of rosy cheeks seperated by a thin and angular nose. And bellow that the soft pair of lips that had attacked him shaped in a small "Ah" while breathing slightly ragged. In other words he was beautiful. Like a precious china doll for Deadpool. One he would protect.

His admiration was inturrupted by a pair of hands that pulled off his mask. Under his mask were only scars and the only thing that took your eyes from the scars were a pair of entrancing eyes. Deep blue. A lot more darker than Peter´s with a touch of grey. Aside from that there was nothing much but the fanthom of an angular nose, manly cheek bones and an angular jaw line. An obvious catch before those scars. **_Aren´t you scared?_** Peter gave him a chaste kiss and wispered in his ear. **No..** Before laying back on the bed he kissed Wade´s cheek. Wade smiled, that was sweet.

Deadpool hovered over Peter kissing his neck and collar bone. Peter put his hands where Deadpool´s suit started under his jaw bone and tugged on it slightly. Noticing his wish Deadpool pulled off his suit to reveal his muscular body and to no surprise... No underware... Deadpool wasn´t the guy to use them much. But Peter didn´t seem to notice. Deadpool kissed him once again this time using his toungue while his hands roamed free through Peter´s chest leaving a hot trace , stomache making him shiver more than twice and ended over his tight boxers, stopping there. His lips traveled down his body down to where his hands were making Peter arch back letting a soft "Ah" escape his lips. It didn´t take long to get Peter ready for him and in good time too.

Deadpool spread Peter´s legs, fixing himself between his legs and preparing him first slipping in a finger and then two after he got used to it, promised to him to the ear in a sweet wisper _**I´ll be gentle**_ Throughing Peter in a wave of wimpers and moans. And the name _"Wade"_ was heard out more than once. That night was Peter´s first with another man and Deadpool was happy to be the first _**"up his ass"**_ in the sweet way.

Thanks for reading. i hope you enjoyed! To some it was a bit explicit but that´s just child´s play (wink) but I don´t think I should slip it up more ´cause not sure I can on this site. Pleaase review, follow, add to favorities and recomend if you just looved this story as much as I do! Again thanks for all of your support next chapter is not far behind! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I´m sorry Itook so long but I´m finally here! Really sorry but my lap was out of service and well I wasn´t able to update but I promise I´ll update more often. So here it goes!

Spiderman woke up hearing a low breathing above him, his eyes fluttered open and bliked twice before he noticed where he was. It wasn´t the first time he had awaken in this particular room. And that´s when the panic hit him. _No...no... God no! Don´t tell me..._ he turned and saw a sleeping Deadpool behind him and the memories hit back. He remembered everything, every single detail, everything. His cheeks burned, but no. This was wrong, very wrong. How could he feel satisfied after this? How could he feel bliss?

 _I can´t... This shouldn´t have happened. I...I need to go!_ He sprang out of the bed and pulled sheets to cover himself, Wade awoke and sat up staring very cofused at the light foot Peter. " _Something_ _wrong beautiful?"_ Peter looked up, but something went wrong. "What? Don´t talk so lightly to me after what you just did!" Wade´s head tilted to the side. _"What I just did? Darling I´m afraid there needs to be two to tango. Besides, you enjoyed it."_ "I did not! Who put you in charge!"Peter turned for his clothes while he heard an exagerated snort come from behind. " _You seriusly don´t remember anything? You even came 7 times!? How can somone forget that?"_ Peter turned stunned by wade´s words, "You are the rudest person I have ever met! And even if I did remeber I would put all my effort to forget!" Peter was crossing the line but his tounge wouldn´t stop lashing out poisonous words. Deadpool laughed _"And YOU are one of the lewdest and horniest persons I have EVER met!"_ he lashed back. but that last part really got to Peter. in a bad way.

He felt his throat felt strange and his eyes felt slightly watery. _So I was one of many... It was just a game.. What should I care! ... Why does it hurt... so much.._ He rapidly slipped on his mask and cleared his thoat. "I see, so I was ONE of the many people? One of many who you dragged into your bed and did god knows what? Well that real nice to know." He slipped into the rest of his suit. "Go to hell!" He turned and stomped towards the window. Wade stood up. _"You are not one of many"_ Spidey turned. "But was I the first man?" _"Well... not really..."_ Peter stepped out the window, "Well then, next time go find yourself a slut and leave me the fuck alone! I hope you die!" and jumped, but before that he mumbled.. You were my first man.. Before swinging around the corner he saw a very hurt look on Deadpool´s face, but.. _It´s too late to apologize now... Too late... Goodbye._

 _"That hurt a lot spidey... but anyways! My love for you will be eteeeernaaal! Dadadada! Eternaaaal!"_ Wade turned back into his condo and kept singing. He had heard worst from worst people and he understood Spidey was confused and pissed but well, he would come around sooner or later. For now all that was left to do was wait for him to cool down and absorb all that had happened.

"Damn it! I said such horrible things to him! Urgh!" Peter was pacing around the bathroom. He passed his hands through his wet hair. He was stressing over his big mouth. _He´s gonna hate me! If not that he already does! But.._ Wade´s words echoed in his head, he was one of many and in his personal case Wade had been the first to... well... you know... The first to have fucked him. He sat on the edge of the bathtub and his bum felt sore... But then again his whole body was sore. Deadpool was good at what he did but his common sense kicked in and made him wince. _He´s good because he´s had a lot of practice, who knows with how many.. You were nothing but another bitch._ That might have been true but Peter still wanted to belive he was special. _Come to think of it... I think he did say I wasn´t one of the bunch._ That made him smile a bit. _But I still feel one of many.._

The thought hurt but still his heart numbed the pain because every time he thought of Waade his heart would jump, flutter and remind of that wonderful night. he had to find a way to make it up to Wade, but question is... How?

Thanks for reading! It´s not as long as I hoped but i can´t prolong it too much ´cause that would ruin the nest chapters I hae planed! Notice I changed the dialouges a bit, well I decided to try something a omment recomended me. If you like the change let me know, if not, well, also let me know. Follow, add to favorities and comment. If you love this story tell more to read. Thanks so much and until next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

So sorry I took so long but lately (even if it sounds like an excuse) I have come home, do homework and sleep practically all day and I have lost track of time since I usually write the story by 6 p.m. and have it upated by 7 or 8 p.m. But anyways I'm here now so down to buisness! As a warning I'm going to be out (someplace called Zacatecas in Mexico) so I don't think I can update during that time but who knows. Well I hope you like this story!

It's morning in New York Queens, cars are mad and traffic it thick, but for someone who is swinging between skyscrapers. Advantages of being blessed (or bitten by radioactive spiders) with superpowers makes life easier only in emergencies. Peter was going as fast as he could since first period was seconds from commencing and staying sleepless night thinking of what you yelled to the man that took your chastity. Four days sine that weekend, sleepless thinking of those horrid words that slipped alone worried him. It wasn't so harsh but, for Peter, goody two shoes Peter those were the harshest things he had yelled from bottom of his lungs and to the person he... well... fell in love with.

Just as Peter landed in the abandoned corner of the tall and thick bushes in the parking lot he thought he heard HIS voice yelling something about a "bitch" and his worst nightmares came to life. He had feared Wade had come to hate him. He quickly slipped into his black and red checkered sweater hideing his pale blue polo shirt beneath as he zipped the sweater high. All matching with his dark blue jeans and white converse. He only wore that sweater when he was sad. Something in black and red made him comfortable and made the pain easier. Made no sense but, not that anyone cared. Or maybe the black and red reminded him of two people he came to love. Uncle Ben wore a red checkered shirt that night... but there was someone else that wears red and black... but who? (wink)

His eyes scanned the parking lot and felt panic prickle up his collar bone to the nape of his neck. Thankfully the man that yelled had been a futball player. The type to stare down at you and make fear run up your spine. Big, bulky, blonde and tall, very tall. Almost as tall as ... HIM. Those that starred with hate those who looked nerdy and small (in compare). Like Peter. Those who hate dumb stares. Like Peter's. Those who turn in an almost wicked way and stare at you with glaring eyes. Like he was starring at Peter. Peter finally reacted and turned in a swift movement and walked fast away. He could easliy make him look stupid in a fight but, that was taking advantage of his powers and a total waste to top it off. He nearly jogged to class and just in time.

As he opened the door and scanned the room to see where the professer was a husky voice from behind starteled him to death. **Mr. Parker, might I ask WHAT you are looking for?** the man said from under the comb-like mustache. Peter jumped and turned with big blue eyes. **N-nothing sir! I-I just erm...** _Think fast!..._ **Forgot my glasses and I can't see very well, so I was trying to see if class had already started.** A nervous smile twiched at the edge of his smile. To make it believable he squinted his eyes a little as he turned to see if seates were empty. It worked! The professer smiled and felt sorry for the dark eyed kid. **Is that so? Well.. there is a seat up front next to...** He also placed his glasses. **Miss Boardman. Can you see to take the class?** Peter turned and smiled shy ('cause he felt bad for the lie) **Yes Sir, thank you Sir.** He sucrried to the seat and took the class quietly. It was Literature. He was lucky to have read those books in a day trying to forget about the incident. He had wone the Professer's "Favorite Student" place in a day. Playing weakness and have read ahead really did work. He could have wone an Oscar to best actor!

The day flew by and Peter was ahead in evrything. Lately crime was in a minimum in scale somehow. So all Peter had to keep his mind off Deapool was read ahead. And that made Peter the nerd of nerds like it had been since grade school. His staus had dropped since his hero duties had kept him busy. He could fell the old days close. It was nice. It was early September and the winds had started to cool, to pick up and the leaves were turning colors. He pushed his hands in his pockets and shifted his shoulders as a cool breeze passed through his neck. A womans voice called to him but his headphones didn't let him hear out what was being yelled to him so he just kept strolling to the big oak tree that had a pair of benches below. **..ter!...ey!... Mister Cool!** someone tugged on his headphones and ripped one from his ear. It hurt but he had felt worst. It was Gwen. She had a huge smile, a smile that hurt. He hadn't smiled like that in days... four to be exact. And when that happened he coulnd't respond to Gwen's smile in the same way and she started to think things: things that were always Peter's secrets.

He tried his best but the smile felt crooked, twisted and sad. Her delicate frowns came together and her hand rested on his shoulder. **Peter? Don't tell me... What did that old hag do to you!** As she yelled "old hag" heads nearly snapped to turn. Peter motioned to keep it down but that, well... had a contrary effect on Gwen. **So she DID do something! What did that witch do! Are you hurt! She was married wasn't she!? How could she!** At that very moment as if on cue MJ yelled from behind. **The old bitch did WHAT!? Peter what did she do to you!** Her hands flew to his face. **She had a lover!** Peter's eyes turned frantically and as every crowd all eyes on Peter. **Tell me!** Both chanted together. He took a deep breath and touched MJ's wrists. **Nothing... That person didn't cheat on me, isn't married, didn't hurt me nor anything else you come up with. It was... well...** His eyes dropped almost seeing the center of the earth. **I was the one that yelled horrible things.. I... I didn't mean... Didn't mean any of them... I swear.** Tears rolled down his cheeks. His hand flew startled and wipped them quickly but MJ and Gwen had already started to stare not as mad, it was more pity and pain in their eyes.

 **Peter... Oh, Peter..** Mary Jane slipped her hands around his neck and hugged him softly. Gwen's eys became teary, she was the first to cry when someone else cried. She also hugged him over Mary Jane's hug. After a second or two they walked to the benches and Peter told evrything that had happend. Obviously overlooking the sex part and that his partner was a man. That wasn't necessary. And just like the firts time, saying those words he didn't mean hurt just the same.

Thanks for reading! I have been told that it would be easier if I wrote the dialogues in quotation marks. If you would like me to make the changes for the next chapter please let me know. If you liked this story follow, add to favorities and comment. Anything you would like, any advices, questions or just saying how much you like ths fic. I know time hasn't been on my side but at least I'll update once a week. This promise I will update once a week. As a sneek peek thing's will get fun (wink) Wondering what will Deadpool do? Will Peter do something? Or will he just stand back and take this chance to run? Find out next time! (Felt like the ending of an anime or a cartoon!)


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! I'm back! I'm so excited it's chapter 10, wow. It feels like it's been a while, anyways Deadpool has been going mad wanting to see his Spidey babe and Peter has been nagging on what to do now so here goes chapter ten! I hope you have liked it so far, I had recived a suggestion about writing in between quotation marks but hoenstly I don't think it fits much with the loud and sexy voice Deadpool. He's just to expresive and I had problems writing it on the rough draft, it just didn't feel right, so sorry. Just as a recount Peter was in the benches with Gwen and MJ telling them everything but now, wondering what Deadpool's been up to?... Want to find out? Keep reading.

 ** _So... You have no idea were Peter lives?_** He was asking the near spiderweb that sayed slightly in the wind under a branch of an oak tree. The poor spider had run and hid ages ago once it saw Deadpool come close, you know, spidey sense (wink). **_Ya' gonna talk or not!... ofcourse I know spiders can't speak but it could lead the way!... Oh shut the fuck up, it was HIS idea in the first place._** Wade argued with his voices when a small soccer ball hit his toe, it came from deeper in the park were a very small boy stood still wide blue eyes digging into the mercs costume. Wade was caught by those baby blue eyes that looked so much like _his_ eyes. **_Hush! maybe the kid knows._** He spun, took the small ball in his big hand and walked towards the boy. The boy was a strawberry blonde, small long sleeve navy blue shirt and small brown shorts over tiny car shoes with blue and red lights on the side. Deadpool stood a few steps from the child before he kneeled down and handed over the ball. The boy stared for a moment and instead of touching the ball he touched Deadpool's index finger and looked over at him. **Big fingers. You have big fingers!** The boy said amazed. Wade was a bit confused but, it was a child after all, all they say never makes sense. He decided to play along in his innocent question. _**Yup. You see I have to have big fingers to grab someone.**_ The kid laughed not understanding and because Deadpool had said it with a voice the type you use with a cute dog.

The small child still held his finger when he asked, **Are you a superhero?** Deadpool had never been asked that, it was obvious he was, well... **_No, I'm Deadpool._** The child looked confused but that was answer enough. He giggled and suddenly he looked sad. **I'm lost. Big brother isn't with Noah.** Wade gulped, he never deals with hero stuff or little kids. _**Oh, well.. Me too!**_ He smiled wide. The boy's brows knitted together and his tiny lips pouted. **But you're big. Big boys dont't get lost.** Wade shrugged, _ **Well sometimes even big boys get lost. But it's okay. So... I have to go, good luck finding your brother!**_ He gave the boy the ball and stood but the boy quickly grabbed his finger. **Can you take me home?** Wade choked on the childs words. Before he could say no the big blue eyes burned his own, it reminded him so much of Peter... _**Erm..**_ Noah's eyes became watery and looked so sad, **Mr. Petey would help me.** Deadpool looked at the child more seriously, _**Petey? As in Peter? Peter a big boy with blue eyes, brown hair and cute lips?**_ Noah looked up as in adding up all the information when he nodded excited. **Yes! Aunty May said Petey had cute lips! She gave me cookies!** Wade grabbed the kid by the underarms and picked him up, _**I'll take you home!**_ The boy clapped and giggled. _I am sooo smart!_ Wade praised himself as he nearly ran through the park looking for the kid's home.

Meanwhile... **Peter, I would have reacted the same if I was scared.** MJ patted his back, Peter just sighed. **So, do I just say sorry?** Gwen nodded as she fixed her hair behind her ear. **Just be honest, simple but not too blunt. She'll understand.** Peter nearly choked on his breath. Wade was a man, a very manly man. Peter nodded, he had too say he was sorry and fast before Wade hated him, he stood and said his goodbyes. MJ had work and Gwen still had class so it was no use staying alone in the university so he left. He felt so heavy, is hands felt cold, his chest hurt he even felt the tips of his hair hurt. Depression mode was to full capacity and the chilly weather didn't help. Everywhere he turned, close and from afar couples would use the weather as in excuse to huddle closer, for him to share his coat, for her to cuddle under his arm, for everyone to remind him that when you say mean things your lover feels it bad.

But if he ever wanted to fix anything he had to go and mend things before anything else happens. In matters of love he was never the genius but he wasn't stupid either. He went to where it all started. He ran to that rigid tree he had fallen upon that day and placed himself over his "favorite bench", he never had realized how close this place was from his university or how lonesome the park really was. Even though he felt it was close he had ran for almost an hour to get there but the adrenolyn rush and the fact that he was in optimal condition due to his hero duty made it able for him to run so fast for so long without any apparent sweat. He let a deep huff as he brushed his hair back with his fingers. Once his heartbeat settled down a bit he fully appreciated his surroundings. It was mostly empty, not a soul in the small park-like site. A very small fountain in the center of the place and trees, many trees, nothing interesting but there was something magical about the place. So peacefull, so pure atmosphere and filled with tiny flowers around the trees. They were so cute to admire. Somehow he felt it as in his own secret piece of heaven. There were houses around the place, very familiar houses but then, everything was familiar to him. As a superhero you know almost every inch of the place you protect.

He let his head lay back so the nape of his neck rested on the back rest of the bench and inhaled slowly. _I'm here... so now what? Why did I need to be here?_ He had run so far to be here, but, why exactly? He himself couldn't answer that. He simply had felt the urge to run here, to _be_ here _._ He closed his eyes trying to find a reason as of why did he want to be here, to no avail. He was so relaxed and at peace that he was at the verge of falling into the arms of Morpheus when a small and cold raindrop landed right over his right eyelashes. Startled blue eyes blinked back to reality when they paused over dark rain clouds above them. Just as Peter realized what that ment rain fell pouring rapidly over him as if eager to touch his skin. It took 3 seconds under the shower before he reacted, he sat up but did nothing else. _This is it. It's too late now, he probably hates me now and this is the most obvious sign. I don't know what to say or what to do... Give up._ A small voice in his head said what he feared the most. _Give up_. He had never even tried anything in the first place, _he_ was the one who got close, so, how to give up when you never even tried? Was this even love? For all he knew it was just the aftershock of a twisted form of gratitud or the extended version of the afterglow of sex. It could've just been an exageration from the very beging. _Maybe all this time hs been a misunderstanding? Have I misunderstood everything?_

So many things kept popping inside Peter. And it all lead to the thousands of things he had misunderstood. _It's not love... It never has been._ Making that realization he felt like a huge drama queen. He stood dripping wet under the rage of the rain almost lifeless. Eyes wide in shock, lips parted and slouching shoulders. Reality had hit him after so long it seemed. But.. _It hurts._ The same small voice called out as a tear slipped from his eyes blending in the rain that rolled over his cheeks. **Why..** As his trembleing lips pronounced the unanswered question tears rolled down as if there were no tomorrow. Eyes still wide opened yearn to close but were unable to. Peter couldn't articulate anything, all he could do was ball his fists and hope to stop crying. _Right now... I wish you were here._ And without a sound his lips said _Wade_. And as ironic as it seemed someone in particular was waving as he walked closer from behind the fountain.

Okay here was chapter ten! (Round of applause) I kind of hit the dramatic side a bit during the story but I mostly wanted to explain how Peter felt (even though in many parts it was a bit dramatic and poetic) so it would be easier to understand what is going to happen in chapter 11. I hope you liked this story and if you did please follow, add to favorities and recommend to all fans of this couple or anyone you know likes this genre. Thanks for all your support. It's amazing how many people read this fic and I'm happy to be to your liking. Also please coment anything you like. Let me know how much you like or dislike this fic, any questions about the story (no spoilers will be given) if you would like something to change or just a "Love this fic!" is fine. Until next week! Chapter 11 will be very sweet (wink).


	11. Chapter 11

Okay! So here is chapter 11 thanks for being so patient I am updating later than what I'm used to but better bit late than never. I have noticed that this chapter might be slightly cliche at the beging but well it will only be a moment. This story is almost getting to the best part so please continue reading.

As his cold pale lips said without a sound _Wade_ a tall red figure waved from behind the fountain. Was it an illusion? Was this a trick of the mind? Perphaps a sick dream. The type that gradually turns into a nightmare. No matter how real it seemed it couldn't be true and there was only one way to prove it, pain. When you're dreaming you can't feel pain. For all he knew he had passed out on the bench due to stress and depression. As the figure came closer he pulled his sleeves up harshly and exposed the skin of his wrist to his trembling teeth. **Tch!** He wimpered as his skin turned a deep red. It wasn't a dream. Frantic he turned from his bite mark to see _him_ running towards him yelling in that deep voice that made his knees fail, **_Hey! What was that for!? You okay!?_** _No, I don't know what to say... I... I'm not ready!_ Eyes wide and pale he gave his back to Deadpool and ran, ran as if his life depended on it, ran as if there were no tomorrow. And there wouldn't be if Wade were to end it all with him.

Water splashed under his shoes as the buildings seemed to blur by. He needed to get away. Space is what he wished for. Even though Gwen and Mary Jane helped he still didn't know what to say and he feared what might come out improvised. He couldn't just say a word without re-thinking it twice or it might happen like last time. _Shit!... No!_ Runing was something no one could do forever and his legs and chest began to ache. He had run with his left hand clutching his injured wrist this whole time and now his fingers hurt by how tight he was grabbing his wrist. Only god knows how far he ran or where he ran for he didn't recognize anything around him. All was wet. Maybe in an alley? He should've paid attention to where he was running and maybe he would've had an idea to where he was. **Fuck!** He cursed under his breath. _**Hey! Don't just run off like crazy!**_ _From around the corner Wade ran catching up. Energy bursted and he ran again. A faint curse was heard from Wade's lips. He didn't care. Run... Run!... RUN!_ Was all his mind chimed. Thirteen blocks and 10 turns randomly lead him to some warehouses. Just when he was going to surround the one infront of him a bullet missed his foot. He spun to see the merc pointing at him with an AMT Automag V (type of automatic pistol) **_Look princess I didn't want to have to use this but I need you to STOP running and tell me what's damn wrong. So walk to the center of the warehouse and don't move._** Peter was shocked and slowly walked to where the merc instructed. With every step Peter took to the center Wade walked closer. _ **Good. That's a good Spidey babe, now I'll put this away slowly.**_ He said this prolonging the vowel and tucked the gun in a compartement in his belt and with his free hand grabbed Peter's arm ever so slightly. _**Now love, tell me; what the fuck in going on in that lovely head of yours?**_

Peter reacted like a scared wild animal, trembling and wide eyed looked terrified to the merc's eyes. The merc slowly, not wanting to scar him away put his hand slighty on Peter's cheek and carresed till he cupped his face. **_You going to talk or bite me?_** Peter felt like he was mocking him, faking it all. **Do you find this funny?** Wade tilted his head slightly to the side. **You're just faking it.** He had lost the big guy. **Faking? Faking what?** Peter closed his eyes so tears of frustration didn't slip out. **This, that night, just now, when we met, EVERYTHING! It's all been a game for you. A fake! Just here to play with my heart! To you I'm just a "hole"! A fucking "hole" for you to fill for fun"!** _Yes, all was just a game. He said I wasn't the first so I'm just like the others. I must leave. This is the right thing to do, leave before I get hurt._ **Well jokes off!** _There is no turning back now._ **I don't want to play anymore!** _I was just so screwed up that I thought I could continue._ _ **What!?**_ _He's never even said once he loves me. It was one sided. I said such things but it doesn't matter anymore._ **You heard me! I quit! I quit you! I quit this game! I quit everything that has to do with you! Play with another toy!**

He had always felt like he had just been a one time encounter. And after this he was decided he was just a game to the merc. _And nothing more._ Before the merc killed him he punched the merc leaving him breathless. Now was his only chance. Turning to the wall he climed to the roof and began to run. With sluggish clothes he realized that his half empty backpack was still with him. He grabbed his mask from the bag and nearly forced it on. Runing as he fixed it preparing to jump he could feel the roof tremble slightly beneath his oversensitive spider feet how the merc climbed to the roof. Time was running out. The second the merc heaved himself up he saw the boy jump to the next roof and so on escaping at full speed now using his spider abilities. _ **Fuck this!**_ he brethed out as he began to run behind the masked boy. ** _Fuck this all!_**

One... two... four... six rooftops. He was close to the abandoned construccion site just up ahead. Peter shot a web and hit a crane. Perfect, the merc couldn't possibly follow him this far. Peter swung but somthing hit him and grabbed him. Something big. Scared he looked down and it was _him._ **Damned Merc! Let GO! It'll break! It's too thin for both of us!** The merc laughed. He climed so he grabbed Peter by the waist and one of his hands the wrist from where Peter had shot the web. _ **I meant for it to break.**_ Peter nearly choked, **Are you mad! THIS high up!?** _ **Mad?**_ A small knife nuddged the thread, _ **You wouldn't imagine how much.**_ Deadpool smiled as he cut the thread and both started to fall. Peter frantically freed his wrist and shot two thicker webs to the sides tryig to avoid the fall but the merc kept sabotaging his every attempt to save them both. Til finally inches from hitting the floor all the webs Peter had shot hadd intertwined and saved them from a skull crushing fall.

 **You... damned... IDIOT! Did you plan to kill us both!** Peter yelled from the bottom of his lungs as Wade just locked him between his arms. **You big.. Oaf! Let me GO! Wade let me GO! NOW!** Efforts were meaningless while being help by those arms. _**Not until you stop struggling!**_ Peter turned to face him furios but saw how to escape. Little by little y loosened his muscles until he was completly relaxed over the merc. The second the merc gave him a slight opening he hit Deadpool with his head and jumped back landing on his hands and then back to his feet. But the merc was also quick on his feet for the size he had and was already on his feet. But a swift kick koncked him back down. Peter was known to be very quick and to hardly loose balance. You know, Spidey stuff. Feet digging in the floor he was running fast but he didn't get far. He missed for a second how he stepped on a button like object that sent an electric shock making him jump and fall. Before he could crawl away a big body was already aover him holding him in place.

 _ **Fuck, you're even sexier when you struggle. Jajaja this is fun!**_ Peter grunted as he used all his might to slip away but Wade didn't even budge. **Sh- ShUT UP!** Peter kicked Wade's leg but not even that let him an opening. _**Nice try but I don't loosen twice! Now what the fuck are you talking about? What game? Who said I was playing? Like I would fuck a man just for fun... or maybe... but only if that man were you.**_ Frozen for a second but an inner voice yelled inside him that this was all a game, a fraud. **Don't play with me! I'm serious!** Deadpool hugged him even tighter to his chest. _ **I AM serious. What do you mean? I'm not just screwing with you I do want to be your partner. Fuck with you kiss you till I punch me away. That's what I want and I am NOT just saying this to fool around with your ass.**_ Peter stiffled a cry. _How can he be so cruel? Even after all this he still wants to treat me like I'm stupid._ **Do I really seem so gullible to you? Do think just talking nice I will come to you!? How much of an idiot do you freaking think I am!?** **I...** (sob) **I hate you!** And like open sesame Wade's arms fell limp. Peter tried to crawl away but this time, not as harsh as before a hand reached for him and turned him around. **_Just don't... I'll stop if you want, leave you if nesecary but I couldn't leave and live with myself... Don't.. don't say "I hate you"._**

That's a wrap! Thanks for reading this fic and I really hope you love it as much as I do. Please add to favorities, comment, follow and recomend! I'd love to know what you think about this fic, from what you liked the most to what you thought was too cheasy. Please support this fic so it can grow more. Thousand thanks for reading this fic and helping me out all this time. Till next Friday (I hope)


	12. Chapter 12

Last chapter was left in a very sticky situation so as promised, here is chapter 12! I had planned for the fight between them to last a little less but in the end all turned out just fine as it is now. So without more to say, please enjoy the folloing chapter...

 ** _I´ll leave if that´s what you want but just don't... Dont't say "I hate you" ... Please?_** The last word merely came out as a small wisper. Peter blinked before he realized the pain that had been inflicted by saying such a small frase. Wade was the type of guy to never even stumble the moment you say word of hatred so, _Why would I affect him?_ **Why?** Wade let a sad and small chuckle, **_Well, usually when you love somebody the last thing you want them to say is that they hate you._** _Love? He LOVES me?_ Peter had a mix in emotions **. Love.** Wade tilted his head **, What?** Peter cleared his throat. **You said love. Do you.. love me?** Deadpool let out a low laugh, _**Well, OBVIOUSLY! What did you think? Why else would I bother to stop you from running. I mean, JAJAJA I could've just shot you DEAD to stop you JAJAJA!**_ Peter, bothered by how he said he'd kill him tryed to tug away from the other man. **You jerk!** He was both happy since Wade said he _loved_ him but utterly bothered by how easy the merc said he'd kill him. Peter freed his arm and stoood breaking the webs and letting the merc fall with a loun BONK! **Just go die!** Peter turned to leave.

He couldn't BELIEVE he actually bothered himself over somebody who didn't even notice he was breaking his head after being cruel after... well.. _sex_. _All this damn time I was beaking, practically KILLING myself over some jerk who didn't even notice we had a fight!_ _ **What did I do now!?**_ Deadpool rubbed the back of his head as he walked inches behind Peter. **What you DID? That's the problem** \- he turned to face the merc- **You DIDN'T DO anything! You didn't even NOTICE I thought we had a fight or that I was just a hobby of yours!** If some one was having mood swings it was the poor Spidey. Deadpool was really having a hard time catching up. _**Hobby? Wait, what? Are you pregnant?**_ Peter stared wide eyed at the mercs acusation. His hand flew to slap such stupidity. **PREGNANT!? Are you STUPID! Men can't bare children!** He turned furious and stomped away, only took a second before Wade started to shadow his steps. _**Well there is the posibility, I mean.. You DO have super abilities so maybe you might be able to...**_ Peter walked even faster hearing those dumb fundamented ideas. Two big arms turned him and held him in place. _**I can't be more serious than this...**_ Peter was surpirsed by his tone. **_I will never abandon you... I now realize how much you mean to me. Time won't keep me away from you. Even if I DIE I'll find a way back just to be with you even if I can't actually die. So I need you by my side. And..._** Peter slowly was moved by such words but.. _**I will give the child my last name and I will take you as my wife for the baby's sake!**_ All feelings had been flushed down the toilet after hearing that last part. Peter narrowed his eyes at the idiotic merc who stood expecting an answer.

 **You... you...** Peter couldn't stand it anymore. **Big idiot.** Peter leaned and kissed the big fool. Even if he was an idiot Peter loved him and hearing his feelings were returned even if he was rude saying he could've killed Peter, even if he was exasperating, even if he knew nothing of the human anatomy he loved him back and that was all that mattered. _That was a good declaration of love,_ **Even if you can't connect your brain with your mouth.** Peter smiled and wispered against the mercs lips. Large fingers slipped under Peter's mask in search for skin and Peter hearing their plee he also lifted the mercs mask up so his lips were uncovered. Ever so gently Wade pressed his lips over the smaller man's and began with a slow yet eager kiss that little by little burned for more. Peter wrapped his arms around the merc's neck as the merc hugged the small of his back lifting him up pressing him against Wade's hard abbs. The more they kissed the deeper and needy the kiss turned. Wade set Peter down still pressing the smaller body against him. Peter could feel Wade's growing erection over his abdomen, heat spiking under his kiss as his body reacted to Wade´s touch. _**Damn it.**_ The merc hissed under his breath as Peter digged his nails on Wade's back in an attempt to pull even closer. Wade let out another word that Peter could not make out before he carried Peter up and grinned, mask still pulled up, _ **I'm afraid we'll have to continue eslewhere since you don't want to do it here, or do you?**_ Peter shook his head and the merc let out a laugh before saying, **_What a shame, someday I'll take you in a public place!_**

The merc took Peter in a car he was sure was stolen but Wade assured, ** _I'll return it laater!_** This went against his will, his heroic will but Wade sore it was a joke and the car was one of a friend. Maybe it was a lie but he didn't think much of it. Wade took a series of "shortcuts" and ended in an alley when the merc told him to climb in a window. It was shady but once inside he recognized the merc's room. Once inside Wade lifted him onto the bed and kissed him deeply. Wade was the first to pull off Peter's mask so he could kiss him freely, but that put him thinking, _Have I seen his face before?_ Peter tugged on Deadpool's mask as the taller man quickly flinched away. **I want it off.** Deadpool was about to protest before Peter eyed him begging and once again, Wade was at the mercy of those blue eyes. As he slipped off the mask Peter tried to remember how his face was. To his not so suprise was a face full of scars. Questions rushed in his head, _How? Why? How long? All at once? When? Who?_ But now wasn't the time to find answers for his silent questions, he could see how the merc looked down expecting but even all the scas in the world wouldn't change how Peter felt.

He smiled ever so sweetly and raised up to kiss those scar filled lips and kiss his lover's face. He planted both hands softly on the merc's cheeks and kissed every scar. **_Okay, enough kissing._** The merc pulled back shy and began to undress his princess, his lovely blue eyed brunette princess. Kissing his way down to the borders of pleasure stopping to see the princess's wanton face with lips parted to form a small and silent "Ah.." Having such a beautiful partner under him made happiness flow out through his pores. There was nothing he didn't explore on that sensitive skin nor a sound he didn't hear from that heavenly mouth that covered a perfect set of teeth. As he lifted those flawless pair of legs up, trembleing in pleasure he decided to play a game. He grabbed Peter and lifted him as he lay back, _**If you want it you're gonna have to put it in yourself.**_ Peter eyes wide looked back worried but after a moment the merc rested on his elbows and kissed the startled bunny. Slowly he distracted the small creature with a deep kiss while he spread and prepared him. Moans were silenced against Wade's lips. Slowly Peter lowered taking in all of him. Back arched back, eyes closed and fists balled up over his stomache Peter took his full length in. Wade sat up surpirsing his lover and puting his hands around his cheeks wispered with the sweetest voice possible for the deep voiced man, _**Beautiful..**_ And kissed before wispering around the edges of the kiss, **_Can I move?_** Peter grabbed tightly his forearms and nodded. _**I love you.**_ Blue eyes burned his, **M-me too..**

So here ends chapter 12, so happy that this fic has had the support of many. I hoped you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you all for your amazing support. Comment your opinion, what you liked the most or whatever you feel like saying. Also follow and add to favorities. If you absolutly loved this fic please recommend to others and until next chapter, see you all next time! Deadpool and Peter say, **Good-** _ **BYE MOFO'S!**_ **... Did you just say mother fuckers!?** ** _Aww princess, you look so cute when you smile!_** (blush) **Sh-shut up you rude... butt!** _ **Aww even when you cuss you're cute!**_ **I said shut it!**... Well they're a bit excited, until next week!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the wait, so I´m very excited today because well I love writing this fic, I think Dedpool has been a good so far. He IS a hard chacacter to adapt, with all his jokes and big mouth. I don´t feel like I've been the best to recreate him but I think I do put up a bit of a fight (smile), so after a week here is the next chapter in this fic. I hope you enjoy!

Eyelashes fluttered open, _Where?... Oh._ Hot memories invaded his mind. _I'm at HIS place.._ Peter sat up but noticed a big arm hugging his small hips. He slipped slowly away and creeped out of bed. Once he stood he observed his partners sleeping face; _Rough... scared... tough... yet, nice somehow... maybe even highly attractive._ Peter wondered how Wade must've looked before all those scars. Obviously a lady killer, but still.. he wondered idly. As he stepped back his legs bucked forward. Like a new born dear, his legs shook as he landed on his butt which stung as it touched the ground. Peter looked scared to the bed but Deadpool was dead... well, not litteraly. He tried to get up but it stung. On foot, after some effort, he felt like an old man with knees slightly leaning forward, back a bit arched and a hand supporting him over his hips. _Ugh.. I feel old... or "pregnant"._ Eyes wide in shock, Wade's joke came to mind. _As if!_ It only took a bit to be able to move around, his body was not used to that type of intercourse.

Curiosity got his attention as he wondered about the wide room. It was bigger than it seemed. He didn't dare open any drawers, for all he kneww they were a trap for his partners enemies, or worse. He touched the large U shapped white sofa. It was surprisingly _clean_. Something hard to fix to Wade's personality. There was a center table he hadn't noticed and a strange nicely polished wooden door directly ahead. There was a control remote near his hand... _Well... just hope it´s not the stereo's control._ He pressed slowly a red button and with a quiet _**PSSSHT**_ the wooden door opened by splitting in half and revealing a low white light. Peter stepped til he was right in front of a... _Gun collection!?_ He frowned, there were many weapons he had only seen in action films and many more he had never seen before. A blue light blinked on the control, he pressed that one too. Only to reveal that behind a painting he had never seen before was yet another weapon collection. And one by one different buttons blinked to life, one after another revealing 10 openings in the 3 walls infront of him filled with weapons. _Is this even legal?_

Of course it wasn't but well.. it WAS Deadpool's place. He shook his head shacking away the thought of the legal terms these walls were in. Another button still blinked, he paused for a second, but curosity burned. He pressed the last button to reveal and opening in the wall furthest to the right. Peter wasn't sure if it was okay to enter, but... they were dating, so there aren't supposed to be secrets. _Well, at least not bad secrets right?_ Peter walked to the entrance and found that it lead to another room. _Did he buy 2 condos and put them together?_ Well, maybe. He walked inside to find a room filled with screens, silver boxes, and 4 sets of suits. He wondered inside, seemed like a secret base. _I wish I had one._ He didn't have one or crystal tubes that held his superhero suits. He touched the main screen which shinned to life. _I don't have any of this stuff!_ He obviusly didn't have a mega screen that was also touchscreen. This was just too ironic. All the good stuff was for the elder heros. even the Avengers said he was "just a kid". _Pff...kid... say that to all the villans!_ Everyone had all the better toys, but, no matter. Toys don't make you a better hero.

He noticed that the screen had shown a set of locations on a map, but that was not to his interest. He noticed that behind him as a large window. Made with the type of glass that you can't see what's behind it. He walked to it and touched the cold glass. The city looked so quiet from up here. It was late, but time wasn't on the screen that still remained on. Both hands on the glass he awed all the lights from afar. Suddenly something covered his shoulders. His head snapped back to see what it was but it was only Wade who had covered him, and then he realized, _I-I've... been.. naked the whole time!_ with cheeks and ears colored a deep red he pulled the sheet closer and mumbled a shy, **Th-Thank you...** Wade's hands rested on his shoulders and Peter leaned back a bit to touch his lover. Wade's hands slipped under his crossed arms and inhaled his hair. **Did I wake you?** Wade just shook his head burying himself in the soft brown hair on Peter's head. _**What are you doing up?**_ Peter looked directly through the view, **Nothing.** Wade laughed, **_Trying to find my darkest secrets to use them against me? Or were you looking for sex toys?_** Peter frowned, **No and NO. I just wanted to look around, that's all.**

Wade pushed him against the cold glass. _**Who ARE you working for?**_ Peter was starttled by the sudden attack. **W-what!? I don't work for anybody!** A low chuckle tickled his ear, _**That's what they all say. You want to hurt me? Well I'll talk since you seduced me.**_ **Seduced YOU!?** Wade kissed his neck sending chills down his spine, _**My only weakness... the ONLY way to kill me... what I love most is, YOU.**_ He hugged Peter close, Peter didn't understand what that was all about, a joke? Was he serious? **What was that all about?** Wade turned Peter to face him, _ **I was declaring myself, you know, in a dramatic movie-like way. What? You didn't like it?**_ Peter lifted an eyebrow. _**Ja! Guess I can't be romantic.**_ A playful grin spread across Spidey's face, _So... he wants to be romantic?_ **Romanic huh? Yeah, you suck at it.** Wade laughed loud, _**What? You sayin' you can do way better?**_ Peter nodded, _**Fine, TRY me!**_ He shrugged. Placed both hands on his chest,- **You know,** \- made them slip under his arms- **Eventhough I'm not a genius when it comes to love,** \- rested his head con Wade's chest- **but I know for sure-** nuzzled against Wade- **this is my favorite place.**

Proud Peter looked up, **Did I win?** Wade looked wide eyed and pulled Peter back to the bed, _**Lets do it!**_ **What!? We just did it!** Deadpool pulled him against the wall near the bed and kissed him hardl. Before Peter could protest Wade pushed him on the bed and started licking the weak points he hand found ealier. He had won a fight but lost at war. He let out a moan as Wade entered him. Wet all over he couldn't stop him from moving. After two rounds Wade popped Spidey's in his mouth and Peter was no longer able to say no.. Is was morning by the time they had finished Peter had come 4 times. They were both sitting, Peter in between Wade's legs and arms wrapped around his small shoulders. Wade promised before Peter fell asleep to tell him about his scars. But even though a few days ago Peter's heart ached fearing love, right now, it all seemed like a bad dream. He was in love with this rude man and he would love him probably forever...

Thanks for reading. I know I didn't get to much on this chapter but I wanted mainly to describe the place a bit more so there won't be too many questions about Wade's place. Peter might go back later on and it's easier to imagine the place if you have a type of reference from earlier chapters. I wanted ti to be a bit more but for now we've met Deadpool hideout and his lovely weapon collection. Well I promise next chapter more will happen. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter please add to favorities, follow and comment. Help this story grow by telling those who like this couple to read this fic, thanks for all the support! Until next friday! (Wade says he wants more sex scenes, what do you think)(leave comment) (wink!)


	14. Chapter 14

I know it's late. Two Fridays have passed and no chapter, I apologize but I have been in exams since the semester is almost over so I couldn't update but as an extra (and because I'll be out of town this Friday) today I will update three chapters. If you are reading this then I'm writting chapter fifteen while you read. So... thanks for the pacience.

Peter strolled through the streets. It was one of those days he was exhausted and out of webs. He had just engaged a massive prison break. _Dumb and stupid Rihno..._ That guy had actually caused the ruckus to rob the bank under the chaos. He didn't succeed but he had left poor Spidey exhausted. Times like these Peter would say he was out of web but only as a metafore. His wrists would ache, they could still shoot, but it was painful at times. Besides being on foot wasn't so bad. Peter actually enjoyed it. As he rubbed his wrists to soothe the light pain he remembered what Wade had told him, about how he got his scars. Peter felt uneasy thinking of all those experiments and needles pricking his lover. It gave him goosebumps and a strange lightheadedness. It was horrible.

Some one pushed pass him in the croud, **I'm sorry.** He apologized to the stranger only to meet with a wicked smile. **My, aren't we rude.** A female voice came from under the large strange hat. Peter tried to see who it was but to no avail stepped back surprised, the woman was dressed in a black long leather jacket, boots and gloves. Spidey sense went crazy. _Shit!_ Grabbing the people closest to her he jumpped away from her. _Why did the Spidey sense take so long?_ Her stressing evil laugh echoed in the streets. People began to run away and Peter stepped forward to protect civilians. **Black Cat... Fancy seeing you here at this hour, you see... I already took the cat's litter box out.** She laughed even harder and took that ridiculous hat off. **Funny, but not funny enough. Oh my! Hasn't Spide-sense gone off? This must be MY lucky day!** The earth trembled under Peter's feet. He immediatlely shot a web upwards only to be cut off half way by Doc Ock. **Upsiis! Did I make you fall!?** Peter landed in the trembling floor soon to be hit by some type of mechanic kitten.

The kitten clasped Peter in it's claws and Black Cat purred, **Do you like? Her name is Fuffy. She will make us rich, did you really think Rihno was the end of it? Who do you think gave him the "idea"**. She made quotation marks with her fingers. **What!? Since when do YOU TWO work together!?** Doc Ock laughed and stood next to Black Cat, **Since we realized you were never alone. Two are better than one, wouldn't you agree young Spiderman?** Peter didn't understand what they meant but he struggled with the beast. Black Cat and Doc Ock strolled to the bank only a few yards away, screams followed soon after they entered. **Stupid cat!** Peter slipped from it's claws and climbed on it's back, the thing seemed to be very thick and imposible to penetrate. The cat twisted and turned in the most strangest way, he was nearly bucked off more than twice. The thing clashed in lamp posts and a fire hydrant. Water slpashed everywhere. _Slippery... this is NOT helping!_ Wrists numb ached from all the webs he had to use to avoid from falling off. **Why isn't there NEVER a turn off button!?** He had frantically kicked eac and every aparent weak points but all was useless. Yet something caught his eye, where the ear connected to the head there was an opening. Peter shot a web in the entrance and the ear when crazy. Buzzing, shooting sparks and noises until after kick it fell off with a huge metalic clang.

Peter went inside the new entrance and was surrounded by wires. **If you can't break it from the inside,** he began to slip in between wires towards the core, **...then you have to get it...** He found himself facing a red shining core, **..from the inside.** Unplugging the thick grey wires around the core the machine began to convulse and glitch. He jumped out before the thing exploded. To his surprise all it did was shut down, conveniently it fell over where the water was spilling and clogged the rushing water. **And I thought cats didn't like water, this one actually slept over it.** Peter ran to the bank only to see Doc Ock leaving a bomb behind. Peter rushed and took it away with him. It had three minutes, _Maybe I can get to the water in time?_ He rushed spining webs at high speed hoping to get to the docks and throw it far from land. Time seemed to be too quick, every time he check the docks were further and the timer had less time left. He wasn't going to make it. He could feel it. **BIIIIIIIIING!** The diabolic device rang, Peter was too late. He closed his eyes expecting the device to explode but... **What?** He turned te device and read, **"CAUTION THIS DEVICE DOESN'T EXPLODE"** He did a major facepalm. **I.. am... soo... gullible...**

He walked back hearing all the future news headlines, all making him seem like an idiot. Oh, his boss was going to have a LOT to talk about. **Urgh... If only I had noticed earlier.** His spidey-sense didn't even go off when he grabbed the bomb. Come to think of it, it didn't alert him about Doc Ock or The Black Cat. _Why? This has never happened before.. not ever, so then why now?_ He didn't see any difference, he couldn't even trace when it started to fail. But, the last thing that was on his mind before the failure was.. _Wade!? It's can't be..._ He was the one that had caused the failure, there as no other explanation... no other possible cause. No other clue to his malfunction. Did this mean the only way to reverse his error, the only way to fight crime without mistakes like this was to... _Forget? No... I have to stop thinking of him? How?..._ There was only one way.

To end it... _end it all._

Thanks for reading! I really liked this new twist in the story, it's not as long as other chapters but I found this moment to make it a wrap, if you know what I mean (wink) If you like (or love) this fic please add to your favorities, follow and comment what you think about the story so far. I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it, thanks a lot!


	15. Chapter 15

Well, so far I've kept my promise. It's a bit late (not really but I do take more than an hour to write my chapters), so I do hope I can keep my promise to do three chapters today but in case I don't finish today then tomorrow I'll update the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!

 _End it all?_ Peter rolled his eyes _I'm just exagerating.._ His eyes got teary, he shook his head holding tightly the fake bomb sitting at the edge of the dock...

 ** _MOVE BITCH! GET OUT THE WAY! G-GET OUT THE WAY! BITCH! GET OUT THE WAY!_** Wade sang outloud as he rode a "borrowed" motorcycle of his last victim. He was out at the end of town, he had just killed some big mafia fish's son who owed a big guy money. Deadpool didn't really care but he did have second thoughts when he saw the boy. He was about Peter's age, but in the end he just sliced his head off. Nothing too painful for the poor boy. He for once, touched his heart... Well it wasn't the first time but it was the first time he remembered a lover while on the job. But, oh well. _**I LOOOOOOVE this sweet ride! I sooo gotta take Spidey babe to taste the wind in this hottie! Woooohooo!**_ Music loud with Ludacris, wind in his face and katana (japanese blade) on his back dripping in blood. He liked to clean his weapons in private.

 **OH SHIT!** He hadn't seen the enormous truck right infront of him, he flipped the motorcyle over the truck jumping over the rooftop. **Ain't I a fucking awesome merc? Damn I'm good... Oh shut it! You didn't help... Well that was true... Wait! You like Spidey babe's ass? I saw it first!... Like hell I'll share...Blahblahblahblah! I won't listen.** He argued with one of his inner voices over credit on the jump and his lover's ass. Strange but for him it was a normal day. He decided (had planned since the beging) to visit his friend Weasel who had told them to meet in a cafe at the bad side of NY. He was ready to show off his new ride to his old friend. **Oh! Spidey baby is so hot! Tight! Tight! Costume! Tight! Tight! Ass! I love his ass! Baby blue eyes the love of me!** He sang without tune, melody and an invented rythm the whole way to the cafe. He wasn't the best singer but he didn't mind.

By the time he got there his song was about tacos, chimichangas, Spidey eating buritos and his love for nachos. The cafe wasn't as bad as Weasel described it in his message but like there was any place Deadpool might fear. He walked all badass in the cafe, he had hidden the bloody blade in an old jacket he "found" on the millionaires body. Weasel was in a corner and a group of big guys were surrounding him. **I-I'm sorry, I don't know him.** The bald one grabbed his arm, **'Ya sure nerd?** Deadpool tapped his shoulder, ** _Looky here.. Is this death?_** The guy's eyes widdened in shock seeing the red costumed man who plunged his fist through his head. _ **Who's next? 'Cause daddy is now excited!**_ He waved his hips and beconed them to come forward. The other three stepped back, one on them ran to the door but was shot dead once he touched the door. _**I don't love you Sir Jeffery... Upsiiiis!**_ Deadpool imitated Catbug, a character from bravest warrior in the wedding scene, he loved Rebecca's wedding episode. The others nearly fell to the ground, _**Oh no, didn't you know? In this comic strip I have to kill you.**_ Weasel stood and touched his shoulder showng him his hand where in funny letter was written "I have it" Wade grinned widely under his mask, _**Pardon me but I'm afraid in this strip I will let you live, we going?**_ Weasel laughed and went towards the back exit.

Deadpool followed his old friend outside to an black old model SUV, Weasel opened the door for his buddy who gladly climbed in. Deadpool looked around in the funny smelling van. **_Did you touch yourself here?_** Weasel laughed, **Nope, I dropped nacho cheese this morning and well... the smell went funny.** Deadpool slouched on his seat and stretched as far as he could in the SUV. Weasel took out a large rectangular shape wooden box. **It's her.. Can you smell her? She's awesome!** Deadpool eagerly and opened it to see a nice KC-27L Long range snipper riffle. He picked it up carefully and carressed it, _**She's beautiful.**_ Proud, Weasel boasted, **The one you'd want in your bed if it were well.. almost human?** Deadpool smiled, kissed the riffle and put it back, _**Na. I have my Spidey babe at home, he's not the type to do trio.**_ Weasel tilted his head to the side, **Spidey babe? You mean Spiderman? The kid that shoots webs? Have you seen his costume? It's wicked! It's all tigt and red, like yours but not so spidey.** Wade crossed his arms behind his head. _**And I have all that ass to myself. He's flexible.**_ Weasel snorted, **You got one with acrobatic abilities, what did you expect?** Wade laughed, he'd missed speaking man to man. Well, Peter was a man but not a rude slightly perverted man. He was cute, polite, educated and rarely cursed. All a lady.

Weasel and Deadpool decided to go eat something but something good. Mexican food! The ended up at a stand named "TODO MÉXICO!" Deadpool had bought double nachos, three buritos and two extra-grande tacos. Weasel was okay with a super chimichanga. They were sitting on the roof of the SUV and laughing at dumb things. Wade really cared for his friends and was happy to know Weasel was doig okay, even Blind Al had sent her (slightly rude) regards. Eventhough he looked the tough guy he had a soft psyho side. The sun was setting and Wade's mind wandered to Peter.

 **And then she said, "Don't touch me!" JAJAJAJAJA! That was hilarious!... What?** Deadpool sighed, _**I'm in love...**_ **Weasel smiled, I noticed. You're never so lost... well unless your daydreaming on a new killing, but you already killed the guy.** Wade laughed, Weasel really did know him. _**I was just wondering what my hot sweety was doing right now..**_ Weasel touched his chin, **Didn't you say you put a tracking device? You could check where he is.** Deadpool laughed, **_It's no longer there! I promised I'd remove it._** **..You didn't remove it.. didn't you?** Wade sighed, **_Ah, you know me too well._** He got a small circle from his belt and popped it open, there was a red beeping light on the screen. Peter was leaving the docks.

 _ **Hey! He's nearby! Want to meet him?**_ Weasel fixed his glasses, **Naw, I think you should better go to him. Don't like being in the way of a sex crazied couple.** Wade laughed and messed his hair. _**Smart man Weasel, smart man. Well, nice to see you. Tell Blind Al I miss her throwing shit at me, til next time?**_ Weasel smiled, **I'll pass the message. See you later then.** They did a small fist punch and Deadpool jumped from the SUV's rooftop. He got on his new motorcycle and headed for the docks. He might just catch him and steal him away.

 _ **I'm gonna scare the lights out of him!**_

Thanks for reading. O.K. I wasn´t able to finish chapter sixteen but it'll be done by tomorrow so be expecting it! If you like the story as much as I adore writting this (awesome) fic please comment, follow, add to favotities and recomend to all your spideypool lover friends. Thanks for all your support and I expect to hear from you readers in the comments. _**DON'T MISS MY MOVIE! ON FEBUARY! You better be there!**_ **Deadpool! Stop yelling!** ** _...Make me!_** (web shoot) _**..Muf yuf louwf mu mouf!**_ (But you love my mouth!) **Just shut up! Ignore him!** (walks away). Well you heard him, don't miss his movie or he'll know (I hope not) thanks and sorry for the interruption, please ignore the bigmouth. _**Ja! I ripped it off!**_ (web shoot)


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry I took a while but here is the chapter for this week so I hope you like this new chapter, enjoy.

Spiderman sat still, as if he were dead at the edge of the docks. Letting out a low sigh he realized his fingers had gone numb around the fake bomb. **What do i do now? Can I be wrong?** His chest throbbed against the thought of leaving Deadpool's side. _But if it's the right thing to do then.. do I really have no choice?_ Sun had almost disapeared over the horizon and time seemed to have slipped the young hero. One last mournful sigh and he stood slowly, eyes on the now visible moon a knot formed in his throat. **I don't want to leave him.. is it... is it really the only way?** The sky responded his question with a silent breeze, there was no other way the sky could respond. Peter looked down and covered his face with his hand, _If staying with him makes my spidey-sense disapear then I won't be able to save anyone. With a great power comes a great responsibility, my feelings mean nothing. Just when.. just when everything was starting to work out.._

A sharp stab of pain hit his ribs and left arm, he turned just before falling into the water only to be heartbroken. What hit him had been a large motorcycle with none other that Wade on it. His senses were so off he didn't even presence the hit, any other day his spidey-sense would've kicked in seconds befores the impact. Not even his average human senses kicked in, anyone would've heard or felt the wind rush but he felt nothing. Peter's worst fears came to life. The water was cold, furiously wrapping itself around Peter. It was quiet, very quiet. His earlier realization had taken from him the will to fight, Peter knew that if he swam up he would have to part from the person he loved. _I don't want to leave the water._ He closed his eyes, death seemed better than having to face reality. A bit extreme but he found no other solution.

The water stirred, another splash was heard and a pair of hands tore him from his feeble dispair. Peter was pulled back to earth coughing up the water that had entered. _**Hey! Peter! Are you crazy? Why didn't you swim up?.. Wait, don't tell me... you wanted me to go after you and do a mouth to mouth? Hehe, I didn't know you were so romantic.**_ Wade laughed pulling the half drowned hero to his side, _**You like my new bike? She's a beauty but kind of hard to handle on wet wood, sorry about that babe. Bet you are dying to know how I found you? Well, what I did was..**_ Wade began babbling about nonsense, Peter was just not in the mood for this. He tried to pull away but his first try was completly ignored. Peter prepared for it, waiting for a moment where Wade would loosen his grip and then pull out. Didn't take long, seconds after his first try Deadpool loosened his grip and Peter pushed him away. **_What? Did I hurt you?_** Deadpool tried to touch his "girl" when Peter slapped his rough hand away. **Wade.. just don't.** Deadpool tilted his head to the side, _**You still pissed about that? I said I was sorry, I didn't mean to throw you in the water though it was hilarious.. I swore you'd dodge it in time.**_ Peter cringed on the last sentence, truth be told he also expected to dodge such a simple blow.

 **It's... it's because I DIDN'T dodge. There's something wrong and I.. I figured out why.** Deadpool sat straight and crossed his large arms across his chest, _**O.K., well fix it and problem solved.**_ Peter sighed, it was obvious Wade didn't get it at all. **That's what I plan to do.. Goodbye Wade.** He stood and began to walk away, _**Uh, well goodbye sweetums, I guess? So, you want me to pick you up tomorrow to try this sweet ride away from wet wood!?**_ Peter hugged himself as if trying to keep from breaking apart and supressed a sob, tears were already running down his cheeks. **No!** his voice hoarse and lip trembling, **This is a final goodbye Wade!** He could hear footsteps behind him, heavy footsteps. _**Final goodbye? What's that supposed to mean!?**_ Peter turned and Deadpool came to a stop so he wouldn't run over his small lover. **It means... it means we're breaking up! If I stay with you my spidey-sense won't work so, JUST STAY AWAY OKAY!?**

 _ **Spidey-sense? Wait, so it's MY fault? Are you**_ **sure?** Peter gave a shaky sigh, **If I wasn't sure I wouldn't be leaving..** He broke into sobs but as a good hero he quickly pulled it together. Deadpool had never seen him like this, **This is.. the... only.. way.** He said it slowly so his voice wouldn't break. Deadpool fixed both hands on his hips trying to grasp it all. _**I.. I'm afraid I can't let you leave Spidey baby, remember when I told you to never say that you came to help me?**_ Peter nodded slowly, **** _ **I said it because it would kill me but now that you say this I've realized it would kill me more if you left.**_ Peter's legs almost gave in, **I knew it.. you don't understand. This is my decision and I won't go back.** Deadpool shook his head and grabbed Peter in a snake like movement, **Wade! Let go!** Deadpool pulled Peter to him and picked him up in a very princess way, _**Not until you see something.**_ Peter frantically tried to fight back but he knew that Deadpool level strength was more powerful than him, fighting against brute strength never meant victory. Only if he was able to outsmart the giant oaf he could have a chance to escape.

 **Let me GO!** Deadpool chuckled, _**Oh no, I've learned my lesson. I won't budge no matter how much you struggle. This time, you won't outsmart me with your flexible ass!**_ Peter's face burned red under the mask, **Fle-Flexible ass!?** Wade gave a long hard laugh, _**I meant to say that small sexy flexible body of yours but, your ass is pretty flexible too.**_ If only Peter could move he'd kick the life out of the perverted oaf!

Deadpool took him running to nowhere. Literally. Wade ran only a few yards to where the ship containers were leaving his new bike behind. It made no sense at all. **Why here!?** Peter kicked, _**So no one else will see.**_ Peter felt like rolling his eyes, _wait.. his he going to try to do perverted things.. HERE!?_ **Put me down now!** ** _Sorry. No can do Missy._** Peter nearly choked on the mercs words, **Missy? WHO IS A MISSY!?** Wade kissed Peter's head, _**You are ma'am.**_ Now Peter was pissed, **MA'AM!? I AM A MAN!** Deadpool laughed, **_And a very sexy one too._** (Silent second) **Wade, DON'T TRY TO FIX THINGS!** Deadpool stopped in the darkest space behind a red container. **We're here now promise you won't run for the next 8 seconds, after that you are free to run. Deal?** Peter rolled his eyes, the tears from before seemed meaningless now, **Fine. Only 8 seconds and I am gone.** Deadpool seemed to smile under his red and black mask, _**Okay, but don't freak out or anything just,**_ Wade placed his elbow at the edge rim of the container, _ **a bit of pressure and..**_ Wade pressed his arm until it snapped in a way that shouldn't be posible, _ **There! It broke! Fuck it hurts like shit!**_ Peter felt the blood drain from his face, he had just seen someone break his arm and now it hung in a bad way.

 **Y-Your a-a-arm.. b-broke..** Deadpool walked to him amd waved his limpy arm, _**See, it's taking longer than usual.**_ Peter gulped, **What is..?** Wade laughed _**My healing factor! It only takes seconds to fix a wound like this but well... it's still broken!**_ He waved the arm close to Peter's face making the young spider nearly jump. **_It's not just you who has problems, your spidey-sense, my healing factor and who knows what else but it all has a logical explanation. It's a signal failure._**

Spiderman blinked twice, **Signal failure?** Deadpool nodded, _**You see, when a writer is posting an online story there is always a signal failure. Either the characters start to act differently than what they're supposed to, powers become less or the writer uses that signal failure from our universe to theirs for their own convenience to make the story tragic or more interesting. But by the looks of it it was an unexpected signal failure so we shoould be back to normal by the time you sort out your feelings since we as characters also affect the system.**_ Spiderman (and I) was surprised by the information. _Our universe? Tragic stories? Sort my feelings to avoid signal failure? What the heck!?_ Peter shook his head, **So this is my fault because I was too uneasy?** Deadpool began to play with the broken arm, _**Yup! Maybe not but it's the most logical answer.**_ Peter slapped Deadpool from hitting his broken arm then crossed his arms, **So if I can untangle my mixed feelings then-** Deadpool coughed, _**Not really, have you been strange?**_ Peter blinked, **Not that I noticed.**

 _ **Have you been sad?**_

 **Not really.**

 _ **Annoyed?**_

 **Not more than the usual.**

 _ **Frustrated?**_

 **No.**

 _ **Sexually frustrated?**_

 **Not with you around.**

 _ **Thanks, I'm flattered. Too happy?**_

 **It wasn't a compliment, kind of.**

 _ **Eaten boiled eggs lately?**_

 **No, why?**

 _ **Just wanted to pull a joke if you had said yes.. Well I guess there's nothing, our writer must really suck at this signal stuff or is just too stupid.**_

(Am not!)

Peter looked up at the sky trying to think, _I don't think this is a "story" but if you can't beat them, join them. There must be something right with what he's saying..._ **I think I know why and it's not because we have a stupid "writer", and I don't even think it was anything to do with the "writer" but with me.** (Thank you?) **Lately I've been in a series of deep feelings. First I was pissed, bothered, sad, nervious, sad again, happy, blissed, worried then sad again. Maybe I was a bit too sensitive?** Deadpool swayed his arms amused by how his broken arm swung, _**There, you found the root of the problem.**_ Peter smiled, he didn't have to leave Wade after all but, **How do I fix it?** Deadpool smiled and stopped playing,

 _ **Sex!**_

 **Sex!?**

 ** _Yes! Sex is the answer to everything! Sex brings world peace!_**

 **World peace?**

 ** _After sex you're happy, I'm happy, the writer is happy, the readers are happy, the moon i happy the bed is happy.. everyone is happy after sex so sex brings world peace!_**

Peter rolled his eyes, **That's idiotic talk.** Deadpool scoffed, _**Coming from an idiot it's called words of**_ ** _enlightenment! So, sex it is then?_** Spiderman put his hands over his hips and shook his head, **Not until your arm gets better.** Wade's mouth nearly popped off, **_WHAT!? No sex!? But why!?_** Peter rolled his eyes, **You'll make it worse.** Wade stepped closer, _**But!**_ Peter turned around, **No "but". Now lets go, it's getting late.** Spiderman began to walk, _Come to thin of it.. how will he drive that bike of his home?_ **_But if you do everything then I won's have to make it worse._** Spiderman stopped **,** _ **Do it myself?**_ Wade hugged him from behind with his good arm, ** _You know.. I sit you move, how about it?_** Peter's face burned red again, **_It might be the only way to fix stuff._** Peter kept quiet for a moment before speaking, **Fine.** Wade jumped and Peter slipped away walking ahead, **_You mean it!?_** Peter kept walking, **_Yes!_** Wade gave a small punch in the air before skipping behind his short now very shy partner.

On the way home they (as in Peter) decided to go to Wade's house since they (as in Peter) didn't want to be heard by Aunt May. The walk was silent mostly, Peter was trying to think how to do it while Wade tried to imagine Peter's shy face. Once there Peter began to have second thoughts, was he ready for this? It was for the sake of their relationship but.. it was too embarasing for him. _Maybe I should run.. HELP!_

Thanks for reading this chapter! I hoped you all noticed Wade's odd ability well, for those who didn't know, Deadpool is one of the scarce characters that can jump the fourth wall. Meaning he knows he's in a story. I know many of you who red this already knew but there are some who had no idea. I had been wanting to play with that feature of his in the plot and not only in my author notes at the end of the chapters. I know as an intro I didn't write much but I just didn't have anything to say. Well, if you like this fic please add to your favorities and recomend to all those Spideypool lovers you now about, I love to hear what you think abot this story so please leave coments of how much you love, hate or adore this story. Again thanks for the support, until next Friday! (Just as a sneek peak, there will be a lemon scene at the very beging of the next chapter) (wink wink)


	17. Chapter 17

Hey! I know it's been quite a while (I mean really a lot of time) but the issue here was that I lost my account. Somehow I couldn't enter so I had to wait and stuff. Anyway, this long pause has made me realize what I want for this story and how I should change my way of writing. So it was kind of like a win win and besides the fact that with all this time I was able to make a good finish for a near future. Please excuse my grammar flaws, in the moment I hardly notice them (thousands of apologies). As a small recap, Peter is in Wade's condo about to do a "solo" due to the system failure. (wink)

Peter jumped as Wade closed the door behind them, maybe this was a bad idea after all. What if this didn't fix their _"problem"_? Now wasn't the time to chicken out, he had to be brave. It wasn't the first time to be on top.. but, he had never actually prepared himself for Wade. Blood drained from his face as the merc walked over to the secret room Peter had found the other day. "Ya commin?" the merc gestured forward. Peter nodded and walked in, "Why here?" he turned to Deadpool who locked the door. "Cause it's umm.. It's messy out there." the merc took a seat on top of the screens.

Peter looked over the mercs head to see that window. "No one can see us... right?" he stared at the dark window. The merc looked back and shook his head, "Not unless you want anyone to." he smirked under the mask. Peter took one last glance and shook his head, _that's the last thing I want_. Having self-awareness right now didn't help. He took a deep breath getting all the courage possible and began to strip leaving his mask for last.

The merc seemed to be enjoying this a bit too much, his erection was already noticeable under the thick suit. Peter was getting aroused as well seeing firsthand how fast the merc reacted to his body. Still in his underwear he began to strip the merc of his weapons, belt and mask. Spidey was very careful to open the suit. The merc had a broken arm that didn't look so well. When Peter removed the suit from the broken arm he nearly fainted. It was twisted in an impossible way and the scared skin around it was horribly bruised. Wade planted a kiss on the parted lips of his partner in an attempt to distract the poor spider.

It took Petey a second to realize he had stopped breathing. He kissed the merc back and threw the red suit aside. The merc shifted back so there was room for both of them. Peter broke the kiss and sliped his tight blue boxers off, the less he thought about it the braver he felt. Placing both hands on the mercs shoulders he deepend a kiss and climbed on top of the screens. His knees on both sides of the mercs hips. The kiss was hot and needy around the edges that both were pressing againt each other for friction.

The merc, with his good hand, slipped two fingers in the smaller man's mouth. With agitated breathing the blue eyed angel sucked on the long and strong fingers making a bit of drool slip from the edge of his lips. "Shit you're so cute... " the merc hissed against his ears. Once the merc found his fingers were wet enough he pulled them out directing them to the teenagers opening.

The smaller hero jumped, "I thought I was.. " he eyed the merc carefully. Wade smiled, "I can't let you have all the fun." With that said he slipped a finger inside causing Peter to whimper. It didn't take long before he was fully stretched and ready for his partner. Wade used his good hand for support as he waited for the brunette to make a move. Peter's hand trembled a bit as he fixed the crotch in place, he felt observed somehow. Slowly he sat on top of it pushing it up his warm insides. Both males hissed at the sensation.

Peter sat still for a moment breathing hard against his lovers shoulder. _I am sooo not ready for this._ Last time was easier since the merc was the one moving but this time Peter had to put the pace.

He grabbed the last of his courage and tilted his hips ever so slightly. He hugged the mercs neck burying his face in Wade's neck before starting to move. He didn't want to be seen, not with the face he was probably making. If he hugged any tighter he'd be choking the merc with a mouth. Wade felt the hot air of gasps against his neck, he so wanted to his his lover's face but if he tried they'd probably fall to the ground. The only thig supporting both of them was is good arm. He cursed mentally blaming the writer (not my fault) hoping his arm would heal any fucking minute.

Peter's insides began to quiver around the merc. Wade was about to snap mentally when he heard a snap. He turned to see his arm more than perfect. Mentally his voices celebrated the problem had been dealt with. Without a second to lose Deadpool grabbed Peter's hips and slammed them down. The blue eyed boy screamed and came from the sudden pull.

"Finally! Daddypool is in control." He picked up his lover and pinned him against the window. Petey's grip around his neck tightening as his legs wrapped around the mercs back. In a split second Wade was ramming Peter against the window with hard thrusts. The smaller male whimpering in every blow.

Wade kissed Parker in a beast-like way only to receive a kiss just as hungry. Both were reaching their climax when Spideysense kicked in. Peter tried to warn Wade but the other male wouldn't release his own lips. The adrenaline rushed causing him to come with a high mushed version of Wade's name when suddenly the door opened.

A tall muscular man with silver skin and a yellow shirt opened the door, "Wade!" the man interrupted with a heavy Russian accent. "I told you to come to the house after-!" the man froze seeing Wade thrust a last time against a smaller man reaching his climax. "WADE!?" The man yelled closing the door behind him bending it a little.

Peter gasped harshly against Wade's neck while the merc kissed his forehead. He turned pissed at the metal man "Colossus, what the fuck? Can't you see we're busy?"

"You had an appointment at the house." Colossus faced the floor in an attempt to give a bit of privacy.

"Appointment my ass. Oh, if you haven't seen my movie this guy is from the school of gifted children (turns to reader and winks) What do you want?" Wade held Peter tighter agianst him. Peter was motionless mostly out of embarrassment.

"You said-"

"I said I might go. Dude, this is just rude. I finally get a chick that likes me and you barge in when we're finishing. By the way, where's the kid with the ball-wrecking cool name?" Just in cue the wall was blasted open. A small girl with short hair and a similar suit walked in stopping when she met with Peter's blue shocked eyes.

"Told ya you should've knocked." the girl rolled her eyes.

"And I told _you_ not to break down walls when adults are talking." Colossus covered the girls eyes at the scene. This room was way too crowded for Peter's sake.

"Both of you! Your rude asses are scaring my girl, give us some damned space and _then_ we'll talk." Wade tired his best to hide his sexy companions body. "Get your own Spideybabe!" Colossus nodded and caried the girl out of the room.

"Is that why we did this here?" Peter frowned.

"Maybe... Are you pissed?"

"You wouldn't believe how much." _This is soooo the last time I ever do as he says!_

And that's a wrap! I felt it was a bit short after a this time but it felt to me like a not so bad ending for this chapter. I probably won't write until Thursday or Sunday. Either way I will write more this week. Thank you for your patience! I hope you like how I wrote this chapter. I made sure to use quotation marks and double read to avoid mistakes. Follow, recommend and I'll see you all next time! Thanks for the support!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey! Took a while I guess but here is the next chapter. Peter's POV

 _I AM SOOOOO EMBARRASSED..._ Peter took a deep breath and looked at the test in front of him, it was the typical advanced math test. Peter only had to fill out the last question but a memory made him blush a deep scarlet. It has been a whole week since the _"incident"_ in the mercs secret room. And in that whole week the merc had been banned from touching Peter in any _"perverse"_ way. Not to mention kisses and hugs were off limits as well. The blue eyed spider filled the last question furiously and stood making the chair screech a bit, he took his belongings, stuffed the pencil in his bag and nearly ran to the teacher's desk to leave the paper and walk out for fresh air. He didn't want to remember the incident at all. Pushing the memory as far back in the shadows of his mind he headed home. Today was Gwen's birthday and MJ had a secret date with him to buy a good present for the blonde. He had to keep his mind cool so in case trouble were to jump up he would give MJ a great excuse to run out and save the day without her noticing.

Simple. He hoped. MJ waited in a few feet away waving. He skipped to her and smiled, today had to be normal. No freaky sex drived boyfriend, no weird villan and no giant metal man. He owed Gwen a good present. Last year Peter didn't even go to the party because of some guy who kidnapped the Mayor. And Gwen was a good friend of his, she deserved a compensation gift for last year. Last year's present was even crushed by the bad guy, it was so late Peter had to make up an excuse and ended up giving her fifty dollars. She looked so... disappointed.

Peter's phone rang but he silenced it, today was only for Gwen. Besides, he didn't even recognize that number.

Deadpool's POV:

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?" He gasped at the phone and showed it fo the man pressed against the wall about to pee in his pants. "My girlfriend just ignored my call. Is it normal for a girlfriend to get mad because a friend walked in while you were stuffing your dick up their ass? I mean, I said I was sorry about a thousand times and now I can't even kiss the love of me life... " he frowned at the stolen phone. "What do I do?" he pointed the gun at the man with a pout under his mask.

The man gulped and loosened his tie, "I-I-I suppose y-you should make it up to h-her...? W-Women take their sexual lives quite seriously... Sh-She might b-be very embarrassed or umm... She might feel hurt. Try taking her out." the man slightly stood up straight.

The merc nodded, "My babe is very emotional and sensitive. Colossus walking was bad but when his little sister walked in... Peter must have felt horrible when I minor saw us like that. I hadn't thought about what he felt." He turned for a second to eye a clock on the wooden desk, "We still have five minutes. Speak all you know."

"You should take in mind what your partner feels. For you it was nothing but for that person it must have been a shock. Morals are different in everyone so you must think more of what your partner wants. The best way is proof with your actions just how sorry you feel. Do something that would be difficult for your person but would mean a lot to that person. Like taking in a proper way or not recurring to sex for everything. A date were you treasure dearly that person. I suggest you be the less selfish possible. Is that all?"

Deadpool smiled, "Thanks Doc. I assume this therapy will be free? I'm low on cash." The man nodded half scared to death, "Awww, your so sweet Doc." the merc put away the gun and grabbed a lollipop from the desk. He walked out waving goodbye at the secretary who hid under her desk.

Wade skipped to the beat of his heart to the broken window (Which he broke to get inside) and jumped out landing on a Taco Truck (which he borrowed from the junkyard). If Peter would answer his phone Wade would just have to go there in person. How hard could it be? From his belt he pulled out a tracking device, he had put a small chip on the Spidey suit, Peter's phone and keys. A blue light flashed at the Mall. ( _He must be there) {You can bet your ass he is! Let's go go go!}_

Wade stepped on the gas, Peter was soooo gonna be surprised. It took merely a minute to lose the police, ditch the car and sneak in the Mall. Deadpool planned to hide and jump out of nowhere to surprise his girlfriend. "Now, where do you guys think he is?" Wade turns to the reader, after seeing he couldn't understand the reader's mind he decides to go to the most girliest shop to buy Peter something cute that matches his eyes. Just as he was entering a Hello Kitty shop he spotted a specific red headed girl, the one who had helped him once at the park. He had just raised his hand to wave and call out to her when a cute boy skipped to her side. The boy with (killer) blue eyes smiled so gently as she slid her arm around his. "Spidey babe?" he turns to the reader, "That is MY Spidey babe, right?" He turned to the man of his dreams (if he had cute dreams) and sighed...

"Ohhhhhhh! This is gonna be so much fun! Stalking tiiiiime!" he winked, "I'll enter ninja mode." he giggled and jumped like a five year old girl.

That's all for today folks! It's short, I know but I'd found it a lot more interesting a chapter all about Wade's ninja skills. Thanks for reading! Follow, like, share or whatever! Thanks for the support and until next week!

"Daddypool loves you too!" (Wade! Stop talking to the readers!)

"You're just jealous they love me!"


End file.
